Who are you?
by Wannabebetty
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger meet against their wills in a Mysterious land within their dreams. They cure their loneliness together in a taboo game of getting to know each other. Look for the sequel Faith! out now....
1. This Banal Existence

This is The RE-EDITED version of my chapter 1 and 2... I hope they are more to your liking. Once again... Reviews are more helpful than you can ever imagine because how can a reader ever grow if they never have constructive criticism.

P.S. If you ever see **IIII **, This means the Point of View is changing, or the story has progressed in time.

Chapter 1: **_This Banal Existence_**

They say that time is multiplied in the young. That twenty years feels like a century. A month slows to the pace of a year. One hour can inch along, tricking the mind into believing a day has pass passed by. It had been twenty long and tedious years, and it felt like his life was over.

He was 40 years old and in his mind the better half of his life had been wasted on hundreds of no good teenagers who did not appreciate the finer art of what he had to say to them. Of what he could show them. They did not understand that the things he _tried_ to teach them could lead them into everything a person could want to succeed in this world... But no... their eyes and ears tried only to retain what would give them a passing mark.

How he _loathed _them. and how they _loathed _him.

Severus opened his eyes. He knew the sun was shining outside. He could not see it... thanks to who ever ruled the afterlife, but he knew it was there. Taunting him... Dragging him out of his safe haven of black silk sheets and the deepest darkness.

Lying in his bed, he wondered why he bothered to wake himself up every morning. Why he still faced the awful brats who ruled his life. Yes, he was a teacher. He was their ruler... their master... Yet they controlled his every move. They did not know this though. He would _simply_ die if they knew this. Walking into that dungeon room ever day brought him back 25 years before when the fathers and mothers of these torturous kids had brought to life every unimaginable hell for Severus.

He groaned into a pillow. His hell would begin again today in one hour. Then tomorrow, it would begin all over again. He could not escape. He had _nothing_ to look forward to. This was his life. His living nightmare. And he never could figure out just how to wake himself up.

****

IIII

Climbing out of the shower she grabbed a soft, terrycloth towel and wrapped it around her small body. Another day, another bad dream that she'd never make her way out of. Every day was the same. Wake up, shower, eat, go to class, do pages of homework, then back to bed. This was her existence.

She longed for something more. Something that would set her apart from all the other clones. In her world... the one that only she could be in... the one where she imagined every right word, every perfect glance... she was queen. Nobody spoke down to her. Nobody spoke to her only for her knowledge... for her truths.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Watched as her face faded and she became just a disappointing blur. How she hated it... all of it. She hoped she'd be pretty in someone's eyes. But how could she be something that she wasn't even in her own eyes?

__

Oh well. Hermione thought. Onward to another day of suffering.

****

IIII

"Another morning.. another failed test. Parchment out- You are _late_ Ms. Granger... Take your seat..." Severus Snape said as his eyes fell focused on the brunette that had just ran abruptly into his class room and took a seat next to Harry Potter.

Hermione threw her books on the table and sat gingerly next to Harry. The pause to catch her breath have her time to think.

_A pop quiz? Professor Snape never gives-_ her thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a ominous source standing above her.

"Excuse me Miss Granger, but do you really think you will get away with being five minutes late without even an apology?" His voice was like an ice cube rolling slowly down her back.

"No sir." She expelling the same iciness. "I'm so-" She could not bring herself to lie. She was not sorry for being late. For once her schedule had been altered (if only for five minutes) and it felt so good... so freeing.

"Although, I know, that apology would have been _heartfelt and sincere_, it will not cut it. Five points from Gryffindor for wasting five minutes of class. And I do believe a Saturday detention for lack of caring is in order." He smirked his most Slytherin smile as he whipped around back to the front of the classroom.

This was feeling less and less freeing by the minute, she decided, as she pulled a piece of parchment from her bag.

IIII

"That was cruel, Hermione. I'm really sorry."

"Oh its fine, Harry, really." She said as they walked to Transfiguration together. "Just because its another smidge on my record, doesn't mean a thing." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, its not so bad. There is a first for everything." Ron Weasley said smiling.

"And you... so chipper? Did Fred and George send you some more paint quills for you to sniff?" Hermione asked him sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, yes. But that is not why I am so 'Chipper'." Ron said smiling maliciously.

"Oh really? Are you going to tell me? Or must I interrogate Harry next?"

Harry put his arms up in a mock cross, "Stay back! I'm outta this one!" 

Ron laughed and swung his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "This is why I can't stop smiling." He held a piece of parchment to her face. She took it and read it carefully.

"It isn't?" She asked skeptically, "Really!" Ron nodded his head enthusiastically. "Now, Ron... be completely honest!" Harry scolded.

"Alright. Alright." Ron said, his smile wavering slightly. "Last Hogsmeade visit, I snuck over to the Three Broomsticks, and I applied for a summer job at Madam Rosmerta's. That's the real reason she mailed me that note asking me to come by. I kind of got hired." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's wonderful. Except, don't get your hopes up. She really is much too old for you." Hermione said smiling concernedly at Ron.

"Well, even so! I can use the money!" Ron said defensively as they approached their seats in Mcgonagall's classroom.

IIII

She ran her finger down the checklist. (Yes, she had a checklist) To make sure she had done everything before going to sleep. She mentally checked off each to-do and realized she no longer needed the paper. After six long years at Hogwarts, she'd long ago memorized it. It all had become second nature.

_Oh well._ She thought. _I really don't want to forget anything. _So she'd continue to do it.

Finally, after realizing she'd done everything she approached her large empty bed. It was soft, yes, but somewhere in her mind she saw it as unwelcoming. Who wanted to crawl into a bed with the sheets tightly pulled and tucked into all four corners? The only thing bright was the Gryffindor scarlet comforter.

Once she pulled back the blanket and slid in, she waved her wand to turn off the lights. Her head girl bedroom was small and homey. Yet, quiet in the late darkness. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and rolled over onto her side.

She wondered what it would be like to have a man lie next to her and wrap his comforting arms around her in the dark.

IIII

__

he held her tightly. He loved the way it felt to feel her softness pressed against his hardness. He softly rubbed his hand in a slow circle up and down her back.

She found this action so comforting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let his scent tickle her nose. He smelt of ocean-scented soap she decided. The scent registered some where in the back of her memory.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and began to rock, slowly swaying in a dance without music. She let her eyes drift closed as she pressed her face to his shoulder.

She smiled at the simplicity of it all.

It feels so wonderful. _They both thought simultaneously._

She opened her eyes and tipped her head up to look at his face. His eyes grazed down towards her face.

For the first time their eyes locked.

IIII

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed. How... How... How could she have been dreaming such a beautiful, tender dream about that MONSTER!

IIII

In another part of the castle, in the deeper dungeons, Severus Snape sat gasping for breath.

_This is all too much_, he thought. Hermione Granger had invaded his dream space, and for a moment... he had _liked_ it.


	2. one withers, another grows

Once again... thank you to my reviewers. I've noticed this story has gotten quite a few hits! Its very exciting.. only... I wish as many people who actually read the story would review every now and again. Reviews make the author want to continue with the story.. not to mention... it is needed criticism that could help make the writing more to your liking. You are the readers... and the most important part of the writing process! Thank you! and a reminder: **IIII **means a separation of sections!

****

Chapter 3 : One withers, another grows

Saturday detention did not appeal to her. Who would it appeal to? But this seemed so much worse than ordinary circumstances. All week she had tried, to no avail, to erase the memory of that dream, no... nightmare, from her mind.

It had been so bad that for two nights she had gotten little to no sleep for fear of seeing his hooked nose once again. The lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll. She splashed the cold water onto her face and rubbed her cheeks to keep from falling asleep. She looked at her reflection as she dried off her skin.

Her face was pale... ash white, and her eyes had transformed from the color of caramel to a murky coffee. The dark raccoon circles that surrounded her face looked like two black eyes against her milk white skin.

What was she to do with herself? She had had nightmares before, but this one had been so real. She could swear she had felt the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach as his fingers played with her hair. It scared her to be this vulnerable to a man she had loathed for so long. The mere sight of him had began to make her memory jolt back to the dream.

Hermione was scared out of her wits. Professor Snape was everything she had _thought_ she had _never_ wanted. Why was her logic giving her cause to question it all now?

****

IIII

His eyes were out of focus and his breathing had slowed. He finally felt the tension in his body release. The familiar feeling of sleep began to overtake his body but he did not fight it.

His heavy eyelids finally closed over his dark raven eyes. There was no images... just plain darkness. He began to fall deeper into sleep and his pulse began to race.

__

There was her face. Not even he could call her beautiful. She had a plainness about her, for she wore no makeup. Her eyes were her best asset. That soft brown, that reminded him of toffee candies from his youth. He supposed that if you could get past her poor attitude and climb over her useless knowledge, one could see her as attractive.

His body reached for her. She smiled at him. Her smile lit up her face and made his heart slow down again.

"You're my student." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You're my teacher." She said. He smirked.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked as her eyebrows came together in a mock look of concern.

"I'm thinking of this." He said looking around. There was nothingness. All blackness surrounded them. They were alone... together. "I'm dreaming." He stated.

"Yes... so am I." Hermione said.

"I despise you." he spoke softly, yet his deep baritone still echoed off of the emptiness.

"I know." she laughed, "I hate you. but I hate myself too." she spoke sadly.

Severus had not expected this. He had known she was human. That she felt like all people do...But he was not expecting her to show her vulnerability... least of all to him.

"Is this real?" He asked suddenly. He turned around and took a few steps. "I mean, Granger, I know I'm here. Or at least my subconscious is... but is yours here too?" He looked at her, a bit afraid. Yet his face remained stone-like in contempt for his company.

"I don't know." She glanced at the ground, or really, the lack there of.

"I can't seem to fathom this. I may only be dreaming you... or vise versa. Or we could be dreaming, both of us, of each other. Who really knows?"

He laughed. She had not expected this.

"Miss Granger." Her name rolled off of his tongue like velvet, "Even in your dreams you let logic rule you."

"Professor Snape," She attempted to show him she could be a bit dangerous. She was safe in her dreaming, after all. "You let it rule you too. But only because you have no others way to be."

His anger began to boil, "And you do?"

Her eyes opened. Fear did not consume her, but questions filled her mind.

****

IIII

What the bloody hell was that? He asked himself. Another dream, Snape thought, about her.

At least this one wasn't so pleasant. He laughed into his pillow. But what was it exactly?

__


	3. Deepest Darkness

Good day to all! I hope everyone is doing just as well as I am. I must say, thank you to my commentors! you are doing a great job... and they are well needed! You all get a gold star! anyway, I've been updating often. I love doing it. But I must say that the updating will slow down a bit. I've added a great huge job to my plate and I need to write around that! so although it will slow, it will not cease! thanks again for reading!

P.S. I feel I must touch on the issue on why I am writing this fic even though the new things we have learned from HBP. I am writing this because this is my own story! I have borrowed J.K. Rowlings characters so that I may mold them how I see fit. I know the new Snape... and I decided that I didn't like him. I like the one I am writing wink! So have a little faith...

Chapter 4: Deepest Darkness

"I knew it. It's not possible" Hermione smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you!" Hermione spat out as she rose to leave.

"Now wait. I said it's highly unlikely." Lavender said giving her a quizzical look. "People _can_ meet each other on a dreamscape, say, like two dreams colliding. But there are always reasons for it."

"That's why I said it's impossible. He and I... we'd have no reason to meet on this so called 'dream scape,'" Hermione said defiantly.

"Who are you trying to meet? Maybe we can help!" Paravati said excitedly.

"Look... this is very helpful and everything... but do you two possibly have a book I could read more about this in? It's kind of personal." She said looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Always turning to books... one day they won't be able to help you...But here." Lavender picked a book of the nearly empty shelf.

Hermione looked at the title.

__

Dreams: Your guide to your reality!

By: Kathy Towers

"Thanks... really. This is so helpful!" Hermione said and she flew from the room.

****

IIII

He went about his day as normal as possible. Trying not to let his mind drift into that oblivion of dreams was harder than he thought. His first class of the day was Hermione Grangers, and it made him completely uncomfortable. He noticed that she was more silent than normal. Her hand did not shoot up above the rest, and her potion failed to reach the soft pink it was supposed to. But he did not reprimand or embarrass her. Her behavior was strange... but his was stranger.

The Slytherin boys did not smile obnoxiously as they normally did, They chattered amicably between themselves. And Snape did not care; he was tired and did not feel like dealing with those awful brats. Granger was on his mind and he needed to figure out why.

****

IIII

Maybe she was just seeing him too much. He'd given her quite a lot of homework and on top of three hours of advanced potions... it could all just be taking its toll on her. After reading Kathy Towers' book, Hermione came no closer to figuring out this mystery. She couldn't exactly come out and ask Severus Snape if he'd been dreaming about her. That would be absolutely ludicrous. _But oh how she wanted to know!_

The sight of him that morning had put an ache in her belly. She yearned to know why her subconscious had been producing images of Professor Snape. And then, at the sight of his tired eyes, and weakened stance... maybe they _had_ been intercepting dreams.

It all seemed so surreal. So unlikely really. She was a normal seventeen-year-old witch... why would she continually want to be with her best friends sworn enemy in the deepest of dream worlds?

She thought of his face. His rough hooked nose that often turned up at the sight of her. The deep, black eyes that she could often feel burning into her back as she mixed her potions for him. That shoulder-length, greasy black hair that covered his face in the most haunting way... He often resembled a ghost... Not exactly attractive. What drew her to him?

**IIII**

He glanced at his warm bed longingly. He decided grading pop quizzes could wait. Sleep was more important now that he rarely received worthy amounts. He whipped his wand towards himself and watched as his robes fell away and only his black, silk boxer shorts remained.

His startling white skin was so distinct under the black shorts. But his eyes had always been drawn to the darker sides of the color spectrum. White was reserved for the innocent. Never once in his awful life had Severus considered himself innocent... he had merely seen too much.

He wondered why, deep in his cold heart, why he really wanted to go to sleep. Was it honestly to try and rest his tired limbs? Yes, of course that was it. But maybe, there was also the chance he would not be alone again. Even if his dream realm company was that insufferable know-it-all... It was better than being alone for another night. Just one more night out of hundreds.

****

IIII

_She wondered aimlessly on the deepest of fogs. She gasped for breath, but the air was too thick. Breathing had become just one more task too hard for her small body to do. _please, _she thought, _I don't know the way out.

__

She took one last deep breath before breaking into a sprint. Her heart was beating fiercely and her brown locks flew in every direction. Lost in nothingness, and no way out. Tears began to build up against her eyes. Welling ominously and threatening to spill over against her pale cheeks.

She couldn't breathe. Her lungs weren't working. She collapsed on the ground but the air was no clearer. Once more her mind begged, Please! I can't find a way out on my own!

__

Suddenly a force much stronger than Hermione yanked her from the dank and dirty ground. Pulling her to her feet and forcing her to run aimlessly once more.

Her feet dragged beneath her, tiring from fatigue. That same forced dropped her arm and feel beside her. She took quick ragged breaths... but the air still did not fill her lungs with the oxygen she needed.

She squinted her eyes trying to peer through the fog at who may have tried to help her. She could only make out the features of a man. Strong, even in a relaxed sitting stance.

She mentally praised him for trying to help her. And then through the fog, she heard his voice commanding her.  
"Lie down. It may help you breathe. Don't worry. You're save now. Relax." His voice was filled with its own fear, but also so strong and familiar.

She knew it was Severus. For once it sounded beautiful. She followed his instructions and lay down on her back. She felt him lie next to her and began to breathe deep once again. 

"Thank you." She whispered before closing her tired eyes.

He knew she wasn't listening but he thanked her too.

****

IIII

Hermione woke up that morning relaxed and ready to start the day. It was Friday morning and she had the most resounding memory of the previous night's dream He had been there, laid down with her within her deepest fears. She had to know if he was really there, or if she only wished to find a confidant in her own unknown world.

Walking to class that day, she felt relaxed and confident in herself. That was the first time she had in a number of weeks. Hermione know she'd see him this morning in his usual, closed off way, but she felt she needed to see him. The _real_ him in anyway she could.

Skipping breakfast did not settle well in her stomach. Twice now because of this man her schedule had been interrupted. She didn't really mind. She wanted to get to class early.

Hermione tried the dungeon door but of course it was locked from intruders. he must not be in yet. She took a seat against the brick wall, anticipating Snape's entrance. Would he look at her with any sort of recognition? would he, in some way, let her know it was real? or would it forever be a puzzle?

She hated that she had begun to doubt herself for the sake of a man she once hated. But why had she hated him? He was smart, that was a good thing. Yes, he had tampered with the dark arts, but if Dumbledore had believed that he had learned the error of his ways than she could too. But there was that little matter of hatred. Professor Snape hated her with the deepest passion, and until recently she would have responded likewise. She positively hated this new Hermione. The one that questioned everything she had come to know as truths in the past seven years.

Severus Snape was one nasty individual. She could not let herself become attached to such a hateful man just because of a few mere dreams. But was it because of the dreams that she was becoming attached?

Hermione knew in her heart of hearts that she longed for his companionship because she saw in Severus the same outnumbered loneliness she had known all her life.


	4. Saturday Detention

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it...

OK... I've re-edited for some mistakes... please take into consideration the changes.

Chapter 5: Saturday Detention

Lives had been altered. Paths had been changed. Love had been lost... and why? It had all happened because one man had wanted to rule the wizarding world.

Severus himself had once, a long time ago, fallen under Lord Voldemorts power. When someone speaks to the hurting masses of a solution to all their problems, the weak will flock to him. They needed to have some hope to believe in; they needed someone to stand up for them.

He knew he was once part of that hideous flock. He had wanted, so much, to cause pain to those that had tortured him mentally for years. Voldemort was his master. Yes, admitted freely. He had once fallen under that terrible, terrible spell.

But now he was free... and on the side of those who would, instead of cowering in hear, stand up for righteousness. He believed he could be strong like they were... but he was still alone. People did stupid things when faced with loneliness.

****

IIII

It was Saturday morning. 8:00 am by Hermione's watch. She kept glancing at the clock nervously. Her first detention alone, Well... not alone... she'd be with Professor Snape. Was his a good thing? She wondered...

Time teetered on in the hourglass. Grain after grain of sand fell... and yet it felt like life was momentarily frozen. Who, Hermione wondered, was the keeper of time? She knew from her experience with the time turner, that someone, maybe a god, somewhere, ultimately ruled that mysterious thing that was time.

She thought back to her last nocturnal encounter with Severus. He had tried saving her from her own emptiness... and failed. Yet when he failed he did not whimper in shame, he lay beside her in the most comforting manner. Why?

What had possessed him to try to protect her when she had felt certain he would not care? Life was so confusing at times.

8:45 am. She decided, since Professor Snape had never verified a specific time, she'd arrive early in the day so as to avoid his anger as best possible. She began to walk to his classroom. She hoped that he would acknowledge their midnight dream world rendezvous if they were, indeed, shared by them both. If he did, she would know for sure.

****

IIII

"Come in. Come in" He shouted annoyed at whoever was disturbing him while he pondered nothingness at his desk. Hermione opened the door sheepishly; unaware of how she should act.

"Professor Snape," She asked quietly, "You gave me Saturday detention... I didn't know what time to come. So here I am." He nodded in absent-minded approval.

"Oh. Yes. I'd forgotten." Held said truthfully. The week had been so eventful that he honestly had not remembered such a minuscule detail. "Well, since you are here, I suppose my supply shelves need dusting and organized." Snape said smirking at her. The previous dream was still full in his mind and he refused to let his behavior change. 

"Yes sir." She spoke fearfully. He looked tired she decided. But, no sign... no nothing. _Just one look of recognition, _she prayed.

Walking into the supply closet made Hermione wish she had worn cooler clothing. It was hot and the air was thicker in the dungeons. She pulled off her outer robes and set to work.

Severus leaned back, slightly in his chair so that he could peak in on Hermione. She had already begun to work. He snorted, half amused, half approving. She heard him make an odd noise from the other room and she leaned forward to see if he was okay. They made eye contact for a second before they both swung back.

_Was he watching me? _She asked herself.

"Get back to work Miss Granger!" Snape's loud voice boomed.

She grabbed a dishcloth from a box and begun to dust the vials off, one by one, as she removed them from the shelves. It was such simple work that she allowed her mind to wonder aimlessly.

She fanned her face with her hand as she cleaned the empty shelf. It was quite hot in there. Standing up, she stretched her sore legs. She slowly peered out the door to see what professor Snape may have been up to.

He was hunched over his desk writing something that seemed to be of great importance. She leaned against the doorframe, fanned herself and watched him.

Snape glanced up as he felt eyes on his face. "Yes?" His voice rang out silkily. He had startled Hermione and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh! I was wondering if you wanted me to make a list of the ingredients that needed refilled." She finally finished.

"I suppose that would be helpful." He said in a most Slytherin way.

"Yes sir." She said. _Great... make more work for yourself in that hot room. _With that she transfigured two empty bottles into a quill and parchment and begun to write.

Sweat began to roll down her back, her face glistening. She leaned back against a wall and wrote furiously so she could be done with the tedious task.

"All right. You can take a break Miss Granger." Snape said as he conjured up some water in a pitcher.

She came out of the supply closet with the parchment and quill in hand. She approached a desk directly in front of Professor Snape's and he motioned to a chair near his. He poured Hermione a glass of water and watched her.

She looked at it skeptically but gradually picked it up. "Thank you Professor." He nodded in recognition before returning to his writing.

She drank the sixteen-ounce glass hungrily before gently placing the glass upon the wood she sat there, waiting for her next cue. She wondered how she could possibly signal to him.

"Miss granger," he said glancing up from his writing, "You may return to work when you are ready." He realized to late, that this statement might be perceived as kind. He wished over and over again that he could take it back Severus looked up at her. She was fingering her hair absent-mindedly. When Hermione caught his eye she smiled embarrassed. Severus glared back. She stopped smiling and stood to head back to work.

****

IIII

Time was passing slowly. Hermione had been done for about ten minutes, but she feared telling him. Finally he walked to the store room door and spoke. "I see you are done. Go to lunch and while you're away, I'll investigate your work. Come back around noon."

Hermione nodded, knowing the break was well needed. Leaving the classroom, she felt her heart sink slightly in her chest. What difference did it make?

"Hey." Harry said consoling Hermione as she sat at the lunch table. "You've made it."

"Not quite... I have to return at noon." She said exhausted.

"That's really rough." Ron said. "What is he having you do?"

"Just clean... _everything_." She said reaching for some Shepard's pie. "I'm starving though."

"Well, enjoy this hour of freedom." Harry said patting her back. Though she ate hungrily and laughed amicably with her friends, Hermione's mind was not really there.

****

IIII

"Good afternoon Miss Granger," His voice drawled silkily over her.

"Hello Professor," She said smiling. She was in a light mood. " I finished the supply closet, what would you like me to do next?"

He let his eyes drift around the room looking for a job she could perform. Nothing caught his eye.

"I suppose, "He began still wondering around the room. "You could organize these index cards into alphabetical order... and by year." She took them form him and glanced down.

"What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Just cards indicating wrongful behavior committed by students in my class." He smirked ruefully.

She sat down and began to work. More than once she came across Harry and Ron's names but she only placed them in the correct spot and continued.

"Wow." She whispered more to herself than anyone.

"What may I ask is so amazing?" Snape asked looking at Hermione.

She contemplated lying, but once more her logical side won out. "I'm just... I never thought you kept a record of the awful things the slytherins do." She finished wary of what would come next.

"Oh? So you are shocked to know I'm fair are you?" Severus said angrily.

"No!" She protested. "I just..."

"You nothing. That will be all. Return to your dormitory. I'll see you Monday for class." With that Severus walked form the room.

Hermione sat there shocked. She hadn't meant to offend him.


	5. Sleeping Draught

Here as promised is Chapter five. I don't see why I bother really. No one reads this story. And even if they do no one ever comments. Which is such a letdown. Because I had seriously hoped, for once, that I had written something that others had liked. Oh well...

Chapter 5: Sleeping Draught

"He's fair?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I was more surprised than you were... Every last time Malfoy had called me a "mudblood' was written down. And the episode when he'd teased Harry about the dementors..." Hermione stated sadly. "I really hadn't meant to hurt his feelings..."

"Now.. Come on! You're getting ahead of yourself! He only dismissed you because you were snooping through his files. Not because _you hurt his feelings_!" Harry said becoming the voice of reason.

"We don't even know the man has bloody feelings!" Ron said jokingly. Hermione stuck him with an evil glare and he apologized.

"I'll apologize at dinner." Hermione decided forthrightly. "You two can't imagine how awful I feel. He'd been almost nice to me today." She had not told Harry and Ron everything about detention with Snape. She'd mostly kept the part about _wanting _to go back a secret. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the only reason he'd commanded her to come back, was (although he'd never admit it the greasy git) that he wanted her to too.

Harry noticed the sound of caring in Hermione's voice and began to feel worried. _Anyone_, he thought, _who tired to care about Severus Snape would only be trampled on in the process._

Ron, on the other hand, was still looking around bewildered.

"Snape is fair?" He asked again.

****

IIII

Harry reached for a dinner roll and took a bite. The tables were full of delicious confections for supper that night. Harry and Ron piled their plates, but Hermione sat silently watching the head table. Severus Snape had not come up for dinner it seemed. Hermione's heart sank a bit in her chest. Which she promptly chastised for believing anything about Professor Snape other than the fact that he was a low-down, stinky, blubbering, death-eater, who wanted her and her two best friends dead... and could do it. But even so, she still felt absolutely awful about accusing Professor Snape of being unfair. She had been looking forward to apologizing, even if it was only a way to free her mind of guilt.

"Hermione, eat. Pouting will not make you feel any better." Ginny Weasley said as she handed Hermione a plate of salad.

"You shouldn't feel too bad anyway. When has that overgrown bat ever felt bad for calling you a blithering know-it-all?" Ron asked honestly.

"Seriously 'Mione, Ron is right. But if you must apologize to him, you can always to it in class on Monday." Harry said.

****

IIII

Snape tapped his fingers absent-mindedly upon the surface of his marble table. He thought of the entire hullabaloo he'd missed by skipping dinner. He had stayed in his private chambers and threw back a few shots of firewhiskey.

__

Why had I let Grangers comments get to me?

She's seen it had too, and that made him even angrier. He poured another glass and threw it back into is throat. He'd never been one to drink excessively; but tonight, the burn at the back of his throat as the liquid rolled down felt like the torture he deserved to put himself through. He refused to be seen as week. He'd set her right, he decided. No one can talk to his or her professor, least of all Severus Snape.

He regretted ever letting her file through his cards. Her large, brown eyes peeking into his business. _Vulnerability_, he thought, _was not an option._

****

IIII

Hermione kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek before she went on to her Head Girl room. _Tonight_, she decided, _would be a great night for a bath._

She began to undress as she turned on the taps and let the water run. She slipped into the hot water and let her mind wander.

Harry really was a nice boy. Once, a long time ago, she thought that she'd been in love with him. He, being the boy-who-lived drew a certain aura about himself. There wasn't really a girl in the world that hadn't nurtured a slight love for him. But that feeling soon faded and sisterly love replaced it.

And then there was Ron. He was a different story altogether. For years she had held onto feelings for him. Even now, when he walked into a room, her heart began to beat rapidly. She had also known that he had felt the same. Maybe he still did. But for some reason, his fear, or hers, nothing would ever come of it. He was too shy and would never approach her. And she, she didn't believe in going after the guy. No, he'd have to come to her. They had carried on as friends and Hermione supposed things were better that way. She would never want to really risk their friendship for a romance. They had too much to lose.

Victor Krum had been her only real boyfriend. She had never forgot her first kiss with him underneath the mistletoe at the Yule ball. He'd been so handsome and dark. He had once, later on, confessed his love for her. Hermione knew right then and there that she had to end it. She hadn't believed he'd loved her, not in the slightest. He was too charming, and too unrefined. She was also much younger than he, and could not really have given him the type of relationship he'd been looking for. Victor had said he understood, and every once in a while she'd receive an owl telling her of his wild adventures and sweet new girlfriends.

She was 18 now: all grown up her father had said. She still thought of herself as a child though. In three mere months she'd be leaving Hogwarts forever. She had had a wonderful history there. How could she possibly leave?

She planned on becoming a medi-witch: a healer of the greatest degree. But that was very likely to change. She was so unsure of her fate. The war outside these strong brick walls was raging, and the only way to end it was to kill Voldemort. Or in Harry's cases, probably die trying. How could a person make definite plans in times that were so uncertain?

****

IIII

Stepping from the bathroom made goose pimples pop up all over her body. The outer castle was chilly tonight. She walked fast towards her room holding her bathrobe closed. It was quiet. She didn't know how long she'd been in there but she knew, from the looks of things, that it must be late.

"Miss Granger," a voice rolled down her spine like silk. "What may I ask are you doing out of bed at this late hour?"

Hermione turned to face Professor Snape clad in his midnight black robes.

"I'm sorry sir. I was taking a bath before going to bed."

Snape looked at her piercingly and tried very hard not to think of her in the bath. " I see... well, I suppose 20 points from Gryffindor will be sufficient." With that he turned to return to patrolling the halls.

"Wait! Professor?" She called running after him. He slowed and watch her come near him.

"I umm..." She tried to think of a proper apology.

"Yes, miss granger?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the detention today. My surprise at your fairness was not fair of me. I'm sorry for judging you."

She waited for a reply but he only nodded curtly before turning. She blinked after him. She'd almost been certain she'd seen a slight smile cross his face before his grimace replaced it.

****

IIII

__

"You again?" Snape said rudely, while conjuring a lazy chair out of nothingness.

"Is this another dream?" Hermione asked. Snape looked around the blackness.

"If it isn't, someone has been redecorating Hogwarts." He replied. Hermione smiled.

"So, you tell jokes in my dreams now?"

"This could be my dream, not yours" Severus replied curtly.

"or both of ours."

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly interested, leaning forward in his chair.

"Its possible that we , Professor Snape, are meeting on a similar dreamscape. Like our dreams are intercepting one another." She finished, sounding like a textbook.

It was Snape's turn to laugh. "Why would we be meeting anywhere, Granger?"

"That's the problem. I don't exactly know."

"Well, Figure it out!"

"I can't!" She said frustrated at dream-Snape. "Give me a sign that you aren't just a figment of my imagination!"

"Well that settles it. This is all your dream. Not mine." He said obnoxiously. "there is no way, I'd bloody let you talk to me that way." He finished, scowling.

"Or maybe its your dream. Which is why you aren't getting bad. You know its only a dream." She said smartly.

"Oh what the hell!" No snotty Gryffindor brat... " What sort of bloody sign do you want?"

She had to think. He couldn't do anything out of character. The other students might take notice.

"Just um.. Un class tomorrow ask us to make the... SLEEPING DRAUGHT!"

He only looked at her, glaring abominably.

"Well, Professor, if you can make bad jokes... I can too!"

****

IIII

Well readers, there you have it. Chapter five. First a few notes:

ExcessivelyPerky: I found your comment most interesting, because I hadn't thought of making a breeze! Shows you that, if Hogwarts was real, I would not have the creativity to join!

BillyJoe: I know that if he were 40, she might definitely be 20. But its called FanFiction for a reason. I'm borrowing two characters and forming them to how I see fit. He may really be 20 years older... but for this one story, bare with me and believe that he is 23 years older. Thanks!


	6. Our Dreams Pick Us

It seems that I have to clear something up! This is chapter 6. I previously did some editing to my ENTIRE story and deleted the original chapter two and added it to chapter 1. I then posted a chapter 6 which because of the deletion of chapter 2, became chapter 5. So this is the REAL chapter 6. Just to clear up some minimal confusion!

Chapter 6: Our Dreams Pick us

Hermione sat there, quill posed in front of her, ready to write. She felt so sure of herself. So confident of what Severus Snape would write on that board at any moment. Her heart beat rapidly. She was almost too sure of herself that little bits of doubt began to creep out of the nooks and crannies of her mind and mock her.

_It wasn't real, _they said.

_How could you, an insignificant, eighteen-year-old girl possibly make a man twice your age continue to dream about you? _the doubtful voices asked.

She countered them with replies that he was just as lonely as she. The dreamscape was real, and she knew she'd been meeting Snape there, night after night. She quivered in fear as Snape approached the board at the start of class. her heart began to pound and an excited smile crept across her face. Snape pondered a moment before writing across the board in his messy scrawl:

__

Vanishing Fancy Potion

Hermione's jaw dropped in dis-belief. She raised her hand determined to find a way to set him straight. "But sir!" He shot her an evil glare and began to speak.

"The vanishing fancy potion makes whoever drinks it fall instantly _out of love _with whoever they fancy. It's most often made by way-ward men before such abominable holidays such as Valentines day. I would appreciate a vial from each f you at the end of the period." with that he sat down behind his desk and began to read.

"Figures, really." Ron said pulling out his book to search for the necessary ingredients. "Snape asks us to make the potion that kills love."

"What a nutcase," Harry said sorrowfully. Hermione however did not comment on Professor Snape's choice of potion. She was much to busy wiping her eyes on the inside of her robes.

****

IIII

Snape sat transfixed at his desk. The night before, he'd dreamt Hermione Granger telling him to request the making of the sleeping draught. He'd considered doing just that.

She had said, in his dream, that she needed a sign. Well it would be a cold day in hell before he'd give her the upper hand even if it was just a dream. No, he'd decided to conduct his own experiment to decipher the truth.

Was he, Severus Snape, meeting her on a dreamscape? He'd remembered 'Dream Granger' speaking of that possibly happening. but he couldn't decide if he believed or not.

That's when he decided not to assign the sleeping draught. Maybe something in Grangers face would give away her disappointment if it was all real. He wrote it on the board. All the other students groaned at the difficult assignment. She'd made a noise, Possibly to only ask what his request would do.

But no... the tears that she silently wiped from her cheeps were not lost on him as he watched her from his desk.

****

IIII

He watched the clock. It was late in the night and his body told him that sleep was trying to take control. He desperately fought against the idea of lying down and resting. He knew he'd see her face. He feared seeing her, because the dreamscape had all seemed so real. he didn't want to spent another night with her when it may be real. He could no longer be himself, not even in his dreams, and he hated that.

Slowly his eyes closed and although he fought it passionately he entered their world.

****

IIII

__

"Why do you come here?" She asked abruptly. He gaped at her, unaware of the proper answer, not to mention how ill-at-ease she looked.

"I don't think I do it by choice." He answered icily. A bit taken aback, Hermione sat up.

"You now its real, don't you?" She asked. He nodded in submission.

"I know too," She said. "I didn't even really need a sign. Something in me told me from the first moment that it was real." She seemed saddened by this.

"Its not exactly how I would elect to spend my time either, Miss Granger." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "I believe there is a reason the two of us are meeting." Hermione nodded this time. "And I don't think we'll figure it out by merely dreaming."

****

IIII

He let the water run over his sore form. The night before had held little sleep for him. When he had slept He'd been with her. He began to see her in a new light and it disgusted him. He saw how pretty she was. how unconventionally sweet she could be. Even more than that, he respected her intelligence. She had test scores that could rival his own and that too, ate away at him. her persistence, though dreadfully annoying , was admirable because so many people now a days seemed to give up at the first sign of trouble.

_By God, _He thought, _I'm beginning to fancy Hermione Granger_!

With that he snapped off the water and stepped out. His anger at his new epiphany boiled under his skin. He'd put an end to this alright.

****

IIII

Hermione ran the brush through her hair for the 200th time. She smiled absentmindedly into her reflection. Last nights dream of Snape had renewed her faith within the dreamscape. At this point, Hermione had become almost dependent upon these dreams. They were against all her logical ways yet they did two wonderful things. They cured her loneliness. Even though night after night, she saw Snape in her dreams, it was enough to know he seemed as lonely as she and second, it gave Hermione something to think about during the day. She so wished to cure this dreamscape mystery. It had been such a long time since something challenged her intelligence.  
Hermione couldn't wait until that night.

__

0000

Authors Notes!

American Punk- What a GREAT IDEA! I will try to incorporate that. Especially the Lucifer part. He's always held a close place in my heart ever since my father once told me I was Lucifer's bride!

Miakoda- Your review was very uplifting and definitely a major reason I posted this chapter! Thank you!


	7. Weaknesses Define Us

Here it is. Another chapter for all my loyal readers and reviewers. I've worked hard on this one trying to move this story a bit further faster. I hope it's to your liking.

Chapter 7: Weaknesses define us

_Severus sat there, completely transfixed by the young witch in front of him. He sat in a comfortable black chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. Never before had he ever felt the need to listen to someone speak. Her words were spellbinding and he couldn't help but nod and comment at the appropriate times._

"When I was eleven, and got the letter that I was going to come here, my mum nearly died. She couldn't believe it. She is probably the most down-to-earth, serious person I have ever known... and for her to think that there was an entire society of witches and wizards out there seemed preposterous to her." Hermione said, speaking of her childhood.

"I see where you get it from then." Snape said, interrupting.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, you are so serious sometimes. And you're so damn practical. I now know that you received that particular trait from your mother." He said, hoping she'd continue her story.

"And you're not those things?" Hermione said, cocking her head to the side, and staring at him.

"I never said I wasn't." She smiled at this and went on with her anecdote.

"Well, my father acted completely different. He told my mother, 'Now Karen dear; she's a young, smart girl. I know that this whole thing may seem a little hokey... but if it's true, it means that our wonderful little girl could have the chance that so many in our world are deprived of even knowing'. The idea that I would gain an education that my peers would not was what won my mother over. My dad, he created all these fantasies and plans for me as a witch. After my first year he was asking me how to solve ordinary problems such as traffic and laundry. I found it quite amusing." She began to laugh at this point. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Memories, especially about her parents, who she saw so rarely, were especially hard for her to tell.

"You don't have to tell me any more." He said, seeing her slight show of emotion. He looked away, knowing that she did not want him to see her cry. Hermione quickly wiped the few stray tears away and put a smile on.

"Why don't you tell me a little about you?" She urged him.

"There is nothing interesting about me." He said, closing the subject.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but if we are going to be forced to spend all this time together, until we solve why we've been meeting, than I think a little bit about ourselves may help." She said, logically.

He pondered this for a moment, knowing she was right. He feared letting people into his past, because it was a dark place. He definitely didn't want a young, arrogantly smart student of his to know anything. She gave him a look, pleading him with her eyes to tell her something. Severus sighed melodramatically, and then he spoke.

"I was born to two parents. A witch mother and a muggle father. We did not live happily ever after. The end." He said, trying his hardest not to be his bad-tempered self.

Hermione simply nodded, not wanting to push him farther into seclusion. She thought that their dreams did not normally last this long and wondered why this one seemed to drag on.

"I've decided to be a healer when I graduate." She said, breaking the silence.

"Mhhmm. No teacher positions in your future? No more clinging to the books you so love?" He asked teasingly.

"I thought about that actually. If I were to be a teacher, I'd want to be a potions master. But I wouldn't want you to be out of a job." She replied, poking fun at him.

"Oh, that would never happen. Although you are smart, you could never match my level of intelligence." Severus said, smirking and puffing out his chest.

"Oh, my. My," Hermione said. "Why don't you pull that hubris of yours back in for a while?" She flashed him a smile. Severus scowled.

Hermione thought to herself, was she really successfully flirting with Professor Snape?

****

IIII

Grading papers, although tedious, was one of his favorite activities. Knowing that those smart aleck children failed was a great feeling. All of those young brats were just like the hundreds of peers who teased and ridiculed him in his youth, for merely being different. As far as Severus' knowledge went, it was supposed to be a good thing to be different.

For a moment his eyes settled in the distance. He wondered for a moment what Hermione's paper would say had she still been in his third year class, and wrote a paper about the effects of Veritaserum. Snape shook his head vigorously, trying to stop a daydream from starting. He could not stress to himself how dangerous it was to think about Granger in a way that was unlike a student. Not to mention the fact that it was Hermione Granger. She just happened to be one of the remaining causes to his deep unhappiness at Hogwarts.

****

IIII

The quill moved quickly over the parchment as though it needed no help from her hand. Her thoughts were pouring out onto the page as though they would never end. Hermione's hand began to cramp and as she slowed down, she began to re-read what she had written. Another list of things she had to do. Number one just happened to be: Find a way to get Professor Snape to speak of his past. After that she just scribbled about doing more research regarding the idea of dreamscapes.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lavender's voice rang in her ears. "Always turning to books... one day they won't be able to help you..." She knew that Lavender had been right, but she continued to cling to her books. They provided a safe haven. The library was her sanctuary. A place only she seemed to be where she would always find knowledge and protection. What more could she ask for? Oh she could ask for a lot, she decided. Loneliness consumed her. Of course she had Harry, Ron, and Ginny. But they did not fulfill the part of her that needed to be understood as a girl.. no woman. It was so confusing to her. Becoming something that she couldn't really investigate. Hermione could always ask her mum, but knowing her sensible mother, she would receive an answer that reached the quality of a textbook: purely scientific. She needed something that would tell her how to act, how to solve tribulations. And lately, how to erase feelings for a man that she didn't dare think about. He was a man that would ultimately hurt her.

Snape's image flashed in her mind. He would scoff at her if he even knew what she was thinking about. He would be disgusted that a person so undeserving of his attention clung to it for her own sake. He would smirk in that evil, Slytherin way, and possibly laugh. Tell her that she was simply being a child and to become an adult.

Her quill began to write again. Last on her list: Change His view of me. How she would succeed in this, or even how she would attempt this, did not seem important at the moment.

****

IIII

Class began with the slamming of the dungeon door, and Harry and Ron groaned to know that another horrible Potions lesson was about to begin. Hermione was indifferent. She talked harmoniously with the two boys before Professor Snape walked to the front of class. As he raised his hand, asking for stillness, the room suddenly became quiet. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of dreariness. Hermione tried her hardest not to smile at the man commanding the silence.

Everyone slowly began to pull their heavy books from their bags, knowing that another difficult task was about to be set. As they all rustled endlessly, Snape began to write on the board.

Today's assignment:

The Sleeping Draught

Hermione finally settled with her book in front of her and a piece of spare parchment, just in case, when she glanced at the board. Her face became contorted with surprise. She finally controlled her facial expressions when she let her eyes roam the area for Snape. There he was, sitting calmly at his desk watching her. When their eyes met, Hermione smiled, and again he purely indicated agreement.


	8. Sneaky Gryffindor

Okay guys... here is chapter 8... woot for the updating right! Anyway in this chapter I used the very good idea of a reviewer, American Punk. So thank you! Anyway... Thanks to all my reviewers... I absolutely love getting them... They make my morning! So please, please, please, keep them coming!

Chapter 8: Sneaky Gryffindor

"Professor?"

"What?" Severus Snape said looking up from his desk. His eyes settled on Hermione. "Ahh... Miss Granger... Why are you bothering me after class?" She smirked at his sneer, wondering what he could possibly be thinking under all that thick, black hair.

"Would you rather I bother you in the middle of the night?" She asked, bravely/ She thought she caught a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Refrain from using that smart tongue of yours." Snape said, trying to keep a straight face. _Why is she here? Is this about the assignment? _He thought.

"I'm here about the assignment on the sleeping draught. "She made sure her eyes kept steady on his face. "I've already written a bit of the essay... and..." Hermione feared the next moment for many reasons. One of them just happened to be his angry wrath for bothering him. "I hoped you'd read over it early." She took a deep breath as she finished.

"Very well, but five points from Gryffindor for disrupting me for this." Severus held out his hand for the paper and as she reached out to give it to him, he noticed that her hand was shaking. As he placed the paper in front of him, he waved his hand at Hermione, dismissing her.

"The first word he read across the page was "Dreamscapes..."

Severus looked up quickly, to see if Hermione was still there. She was already gone. He let out a laugh as he read the word again. _That girl is smarter than even I give her credit for_, he thought.

****

IIII

"Hermione Granger!"

"Ginny? What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she entered her bedroom. Ginny was holding a single sheet of paper and looking quite upset and bewildered. Hermione just watched her. Ginny's eyes flared with a green flame.

"Are you going to tell me what this is?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I..." Hermione couldn't think of how to explain herself. Then it hit her; "I don't know what you're so angry about. You are the one in my room, going through my belongings... and questioning me about something that has nothing to do with you." Hermione said, calmly, yet defiantly. Ginny looked at her, obviously shocked at Hermione's outburst. "Well?" Hermione asked keeping a straight face.

Ginny dropped the paper, as though it were nothing. "Oh 'Mione! I'm so terribly sorry to storm in here, and demand answers. It wasn't very nice and absolutely unneeded by me." Hermione stood and embraced Ginny.

"I'm sorry too." Hermione said.

"After a few moments of comfortable solace, Ginny spoke.

"But really Hermione, If you wouldn't mind telling me, "Ginny reached down and grabbed the paper from the floor, "I really would like to know what this means."

Hermione took the paper from her and read:

"1. Make Snape speak of his past.

2. Learn more of dreamscapes.

3. Change his view of me."

****

IIII

Severus laughed to himself as he looked at Hermione's notes. Obviously now, there was no doubt in his mind, that the dreamscape was real. She had been quite the sneaky devil, giving him these notes.

"Severus what on earth are you snickering about?" Snape looked up and laid eyes on Minerva McGonagall.

"What do you want, Minerva?" Severus asked, grumpy that he had been interrupted.

"Well, I was going to my office when I came across this little feline wondering the halls." Minerva walked further into the room and dropped a black cat onto his desk. "I would you've you'd take better care to keep him away, knowing full well that Mrs. Norris is still severely hurt because of the attack your wicked little cat gave her."

"Yes, I remember well," Snape said smirking maliciously. "I named Lucifer well."

"Anyway," McGonagall said, changing the subject, "I really would like to know what was so funny. God only knows, I could a laugh."

"Oh you know... just another first year explosion." Snape said.

"Really Severus, when will you get a heart man?"

"Never." He said laughing again.

"Minerva walked from the room, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. Severus stroked Lucifer's fur and smiled to himself.

****

IIII

Hermione took a deep breath. Her mind raced into many different excuses for having a list with her potions Professors name written on it. But none very plausible. Unfortunately the real reason wasn't exactly realistic either. She finally settled on the truth, whether it was real or not she doubted Ginny would judge her too harshly. Besides, she considered, _it'll be nice to finally tell someone_.

"Okay Ginny, here goes nothing. About two weeks ago, I began to have dreams about Professor Snape. And then this thought occurred to me. Maybe he was having the exact same dreams about me. I wasn't sleeping very well because of these dreams... so for the sake of my sleep I did some investigating. Apparently Snape and I had been meeting on a dreamscape." Hermione took a deep breath as she pondered what to say. Ginny gaped at her, unaware if she should believe her or not.

"Okay 'Mione, I have two questions." Ginny said finally. Hermione nodded enthused at the possible questions. "You said, 'had been'. By that do you mean that you aren't meeting there anymore?"

"Well, I don't know. It's kind of a day to day thing. I don't believe I'll fully stop dreaming about him until he and I understand why it was happening in the first place." Hermione asked trying her best to answer Ginny's question.

"Okay. Now what the bloody hell is a dreamscape?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed.

"The dreamscape is... like the meeting place between two dreams. An interception of dream waves that happened to clash and transport these two peoples' subconscious' into this empty world. Our dreamscape, where Snape and I meet, is complete blackness except for us."

"Wow..." Ginny said, taking it all in. "and your are sure of this?"

"Positive." Hermione said.

IIII

_Severus sat there, just watching her. She smiled at him. For some reason, the awkwardness of their meetings had evaporated. It was as if both were now perfectly comfortable in each other's presence._

"Are you ready to tell me more about yourself?" She asked, slightly fearful of his reaction. Although she was scared she asked anyway. The idea of learning more about him outweighed the danger the asking of it seemed to pose.

"Miss Granger... there is something about me you have to understand. I have a very... dark past. I don't like revealing it to just anyone. I'm not proud of what I was." Snape said, looking away from her. The thought of her judging him, after the past few days was practically unbearable to the man.

"I know. But... maybe if you're ever ready to share... I'd be very welcome to listen."

"Why?" He asked. Why would this young little girl bother trying to open up his hard shell?

"Besides the fact that I thought it might help us figure out why we are having these dreams... Talking about things helps."

He looked at her. Her smile was sincere... and her eyes had a sheen of something. Maybe it was caring, he thought.

Author's notes!

First of all.. this chapter is short... yes... I know. But, I'm hoping that I can maneuver these adorable characters into a closer relationship. Anyway...

BurberryBonnjie: I hope that this chapter helped explain the dreamscape a bit better... I tried as hard as I could to place it into different words!

Duj: Of course Slytherin still equals evil to my Hermione. She has yet to come to that point that she separates Snape from Slytherin and all that they both represent. I'm working towards that deciphering point.


	9. Hate is a strong word

Hey guys... This chapter is longer than the rest.. but I thought you all deserved a long one after such a long time without a chapter! Anyway... I'm not particularly proud of this one, because my Snape has kind of fallen out of character. But not TOO much. Anyway... Read on...

Chapter 9- "Hate is a strong word"

He let the hot water run down his skin. His body had turned to ice overnight. He felt chilled to the bone, and exhausted. He had not slept well. He remembered dreaming of Granger. She had asked him more about his past. 

That had sparked the nightmares. Horrid images of Voldemort had taken shape behind his eyelids. A chill ran down his spine at the mere idea of him

The water began to warm his body. He yawned through the wall of water cascading off of his face and felt his muscles relax. He'd be damned if he'd let thoughts of that monster scare him now.

****

IIII

"Did you have another dream?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. The Gryffindor table was alive with buzzing talk that Thursday morning. Every one was down to breakfast and enjoying the light blue, crisp spring morning that awaited them outside the great doors.

"Yes, It was very short though." Hermione told her. She momentarily considered telling Ginny about the strange comfort between her and Professor Snape while in the dreamscape.

"What happened?" Ginny asked enthusiastically. Overnight, Ginny had decided that this strange experience in her friends' life was the most interesting thing Hogwarts had to offer.

"I just asked him to tell me about his past. Of course, he didn't. But he didn't get defensive either." Hermione said happily. She ventured a glance toward the head table as the owls flew in to deliver the mail.

Severus sat there a burst of black amongst the cheerful spring hues. He, for once, did not wear a scowl, but looked up to the owls with a strange look. None of the owls came to him. Maybe it was hopefulness Hermione had seen cross his face. She couldn't recall a time when she had ever seen him receive a letter.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and whipped around to see Ginny holding a letter out to her.

"It's from Bulgaria." Ginny said quietly. She guessed it was from Victor Krum, and she did not wish to see Ron react to this news. Hermione opened it quietly and read the short note.

_Dear Hermione,_

It has been a long time. I've missed your letters. How have you been? Still chasing after that silly Ronald? I'm happily seeing a muggle girl. She has no idea I'm a wizard. It's extremely exciting to think I may be found out by a muggle! I hope you are well.

Love Forever,

Victor

Hermione folded the letter up in disgust, The mere thought of him jeopardizing the wizarding world's secrecy for a bit of dangerous fun made her sick. Never had she thought that he could be any less like her. For a minute she wondered what Professor Snape would do in her position. Hermione imagined the sneer of revulsion upon his face. _He would think Krum's behavior immensely ignorant and arrogant_, she thought, satisfied.

Hermione grabbed one more piece of toast, gathered her belongings, and joined Harry and Ron on the way to Double Potions.

****

IIII

They took their customary seats near the back and it felt as though the dungeon was colder. Hermione looked for Professor Snape who slumped in as he always did. She began to memorize his movements and actions. In an odd way, he was almost graceful.

Class passed without any unordinary behavior between Hermione and Severus. It was as though nothing was truly happening between the two.

Harry watched Hermione closely. He wondered if the caring he had heard in her voice just a few days before was imagined. How could she care for Snape? She carried on normally; unaware of his gaze and thoughts that did not concern Harry's potions work.

Ron did as he always did. Watching Hermione's face as she concentrated on perfection. How her fingers moved gracefully between vials and ingredients. She was fast and ingenious while working. Her eyes focused only on her work... except, Ron noticed, for the ever-so-slight glances towards the front of the class.

Hermione worked professionally. Trying to finish the dulling potion so that she may concentrate on things more important, such as Snape. She wondered if he would approach her about the dreamscape. Now that he knew that she also knew... what would he do?

****

IIII

Snape noticed her eyes that day. They were focused and serious, but they always had a bright gleam. It was as if she were always keeping some secret from everyone; always smiling, even if the smile was only with her eyes.

He noticed how the others reacted to her. No one paid her much attention, except for the rare glance or groans as she corrected something or shot her hand into the air excitedly. She didn't notice them though. That seemed to be the important thing. Snape remembered how he once hated the image of Hermione Granger. The idea of her know-it-all attitude made him sick.

He tired to pinpoint how he felt about her now. Confusion flooded his system as he thought. _Curiosity had replaced some of his deep hatred_, he decided.

IIII

"Hermione! Please hurry." Harry urged.

"I'm trying, Harry," she said slightly upset for being rushed, as she cleaned her workstation after Potions class.

"Miss Granger, please stay after class. It's about your essay." Professor Snape said, barking as he walked by.

"Don't worry guys." Hermione said looking apologetically at Ron and Harry. "I'll see you at lunch." As she watched them walk away, her heart was pounding in her chest.

****

IIII

"That's really weird. Hermione's essays are always perfect... even for Snape." Harry mused as they walked away from the dungeons.

"He better not give her another detention. I can't stand Hermione fretting about it for weeks." Ron groaned.

Harry couldn't help but think something strange was going on. Why would he _not_ want her to leave as quickly as possible? Why did she _not_ seem to care? _There must be more to the story_, he thought.

****

IIII

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked warily. She wondered if this was what she was hoping he'd approach her about.

"Yes," He said, tossing the parchment unceremoniously onto the nearest table. "What is the meaning of this?" Hermione looked at her notes on dreamscapes. She waited for him to speak again.

"Dreamscapes was not the assignment," He spat out.

"I'm sorry." She said, She was scared. Had she made a mistake?

He noticed her change in behavior. _Good, _he thought. Severus hoped she would say something.

"I'll do the proper essay." Hermione whispered as she rose from her seat.

He almost felt guilty for making her feel so horrible. Color had flushed her face.

"Although," He said quickly, making her turn, "tedious to read though, it was helpful to the current situation." Severus wondered if it was wrong to say such a thing.

She looked up from the floor, surprised. When they locked eyes she smiled. He grimaced. "Glad I could help." She said happily.

"You are dismissed." He said emotionlessly.

****

IIII

_"Can I ask you a question?" She studied his face for a reaction. She sat on the emptiness with her knees pulled tight to her chest._

When he heard her speak, he felt sure she would ask him more about his past. He wasn't read to share his deepest secrets with anyone.

"Miss Granger,"Snape said.

"Hermione." She said.

"What?"

"My name is Hermione." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Hermione," He said slightly uncomfortably. "If this has to do with my life before you knew me..." His voice sounded strained and tired. He met her eyes and she gave him half a smile.

"It doesn't." She said, grateful. She had feared asking him anything in the dreamscape. Tonight she noticed there was a chill in the air, and less comfort between the two.

"Then what is it?" He asked, relieved. He hadn't intended coming to the dreamscape, but he realized he had no control over such things.

"Why have you always hated me?"

Snape whipped his head up. He had been fiddling with his cloak buttons but upon hearing these words he became surprised.

"Hate is a strong word." He stated. She would not look at him. He thought of a way to answer the young girls question. There she goes, showing her vulnerability again, he though. When she didn't say anything he continued. "But, that is not how I feel for you... Hermione." He liked the way her name felt in his mouth.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Then disgust? Do you think me despicable?" She asked. Her voice croaked, unable to hide the emotions from showing. He laughed.

"I am disgusted with Weasley. I think Potter despicable. But you... merely annoying." He looked away. Why not be honest with the girl? She deserved it, did she not, for having the courage to ask? "And Granger, I only find you intolerably annoying when you insist upon perfect. The rest of the time..." He tired to think of the proper way to phrase what he had to say.

"What about the rest of the time?" She asked eagerly, edging toward him.

"I suppose I respect you."

""Respect? For constantly correcting your every mistake? For not respecting you? For showing off?" She asked confused.

"No. I respect you fro being intelligent when the company you keep is not. I respect you for trying when everyone else has given up. I respect you for not listening when people are always putting you down." He sighed as he finished. He felt stupid and sentimental. He despised sentimentality.

She searched his eyes for sincerity. When their eyes met, she saw it. 

"Thank you." She stated plainly. He snorted, then stood. He now despised the dreamscape. It made him say things he never would have.

Authors notes!

Thank you to all of my reviewers. There were some pretty great ones! and it made me feel truly happy!

Godmoma: Your review made me laugh! I try to spell check the best I can... but I'm always in a hurry to update! I hope that I can work to your standard!

Amaria Star: That was exactly the reason I wanted Ginny to find out. A girl can't keep all these feelings in! I'm glad you like the story!


	10. Why is this happening?

Hey guys! I had a friend read my story.. which is weird for me, because I usually refrain from letting my friends know that I even write. And he responded by telling me to write a short chapter that doesn't require a lot of thought for you or me. So here it is.. a short non-thinking chapter...

Chapter 10: Why is this happening?

"Lucifer!" Severus called to the black cat and waited next to the bowl of milk. As he watched the feline walk slowly into the room he smiled. "You know Luc, the way you hold your nose in the air that way reminds me of Granger... I mean Hermione." He practiced saying her first name in his head. It would take some getting used to, he decided. "She, too, thinks she's better. Eat Lucifer." As the cat lapped daintily at the milk, Snape gazed into the distance. His private chambers were not what a normal person would claim as 'inviting' but it was home to him. It had been decorated by himself: deep blacks and Slytherin greens.

No matter how long ago a person graduated from Hogwarts, their old house still defined them. He would never really outgrow his Slytherin ways. He may be a tad more kind, but he'd always be sneaky, and discriminating towards those unworthy. Just because his definition of 'unworthy' had wavered, hadn't changed a thing. Just as Hermione would always be brave and self-righteous. The bravery wasn't what bothered Severus. However, Gryffindor's always seemed to think themselves so... impressive.

_Maybe_, he chanced, _Hermione wasn't like that._

****

IIII

"A penny for your thoughts, Love."

Hermione shot her head up from her relaxed hand. She had been studying in the common room alone when her mind began to drift away.

"Oh! Harry, how are you?" She asked looking at the man who had interrupted her.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, I'm great. Just a bit tired I suppose." She closed the book she'd been reading and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just.. things," Hermione said.

Harry watched her face. She didn't seem to be worried or frightened, so he let his heart get lighter. In the bit of his stomach he knew that she wasn't telling him her problems. It made Harry sad to know that Hermione, one of his best friends, would not tell him something.

"Okay." He stated in surrender. "But Hermione..."

"Yes, Harry?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be here to listen. Always..." He gave her a half smile before walking away.

Hermione sat there for a long time wondering. This dreamscape was not only consuming her time and thoughts, but affecting her friendships. She could not think of a time recently, when her and Ginny weren't alking about the dreamscape.

And Harry? He could tell something was wrong and was worried about her. She felt awful keeping secrets from him, but not even Harry would understand her dreams.

Then there was Ron. Often she felt his eyes on her, but he never approached her otherwise. Hermione feared the realization that their friendship would only last until graduation.

Now what?

Hermione decided then and there... she had to speak to Snape.

****

IIII

"You want to borrow my invisibility cloak?" Harry gaped at her. First she ignored his pleas to talk about her problems, and now she needed his cloak and wouldn't tell him why?

"I'll explain later Harry. Its just kind of... important." Hermione's eyes were begging him not to make her explain.

"Okay... but remember, you're telling me why need it later." Harry felt that this was a vast improvement. At least she had promised to tell him.

****

IIII

She snuck down the quiet, dark halls like a criminal. Although she was invisible she hid in the shadows fearing being noticed. As she walked down to the dungeons Hermione's heart began to race.

She approached the door with the giant silver serpent and knocked quietly. Pressing her ear to the door she listened. She heard rapid footsteps approaching and moved away in time to see it swing open.

There stood Professor Snape, looking from side to side before slowly moving to shut the door. Hermione remembered she wore the invisiblity clak and quickly tugged it away.

he looked at her as the cloak pooled at her feet.

"Granger?" He was shocked to see the petite brunette standing nervously in front of his private chambers.

"Professor, I need to speak to you." She stuttered out.

"You should not be here. Its late. Go back to your dormitory immediately." Snape went to close the door again. The shock of seeing her had yet to wear off.

She placed her hand on the serpent, exerting effort to hold the door open.

"Please," she whispered. She needed to see him.. to talk to him about everything outside of the dreamscape. He had never seen her so determined and unmoving. The image intrigued him and against all of his inner warnings he opened the door again.

All the while her heart pounded furiously in her chest, Her knees shook, and her stomach flipped in agony.

Authors Notes!

Writer007: Speeding a story up is not my style. I'm very sorry, but I don't write like that. I try to write realistically. Hermione and Snape would not, logically be together after two days... I try the best I can... but I'm heading for the real route. Thank you for the comments though!

Cleo Starre: Like I've said in the past... I try to make it as realistic as I possibly can. Thank you for seeing that!

VMJ: I found your review most flattering! If I could write a real book I would! THANK YOU!

Thank you to all of my reviewers.. everyone I get, I read and react in the most appropriate way. PLEASE keep them coming because they really do help and if you have any ideas you would like to share... I may use them. I have in the past. Hint... Lucifer the cat!


	11. A black pit

Well hello there! Here is another chapter. Its not my favorite. I can vouch for that right now... but as writing goes... I seem to be crawling into a pit. Your reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated right now.

Chapter 11: A black pit

"Take a seat Granger." Snape motioned to a black sofa in a room similar to a parlor. She sat down, thankful that her knees had not given out on the doorstep. She took two deep relaxing breaths before trying to meet Snape's eyes.

He looked across at her, arms crossed in a defensive pose. Why was this bloody girl in his chambers at night?

"Professor, we need to talk about... the dreamscape." her voice began, shakily, but then grew much steadier.

"Why... can't... we... " he was confused and unable to form the right words on his tongue. What was he to say? What did she expect him to say? "Why can't we just talk.. in the ... dreamscape. Like we always do?" Snape kept his feet rooted to the spot, forcing himself not to look aloof. Hermione noticed how uncomfortable he was and immediately regretted coming.

"I shouldn't have come." She looked down, angry with herself. "I just thought..."

"Thought what Hermione?" Severus said, wishing to seep up this tremendously uncomfortable conversation. Hearing Snape say her first name for real... without being forced to gave her knew courage. She looked up again, trying her hardest not to smile.

"I thought it might be beneficial if we talked outside of the dreamscape. How can we very well figure out why we are there, when we're in it?" Hermione said, her voice gained steadiness as she spoke.

"I guess... you do have a point," he said, speaking as he looked down. It had been years since he had been alone with any woman other than that old coot McGonagall. He froze mid-thought. He began to mentally chastise himself. Hermione was not a woman. She was a student. She was his student for another 3 months.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione's voice broke through his deep thoughts. "Would you like to sit down, so we can talk?" She motioned to the other end of the sofa. He watched her hands move and when she patted the cushion next to hers, his breath caught in his chest. Why was he so nervous? They were only to talk. She realized she had offered the seat nearest to hers and immediately regretted it. She began to chant over and over in her head, stupid Hermione, stupid Hermione!

He slowly and clumsily sat next to her. The tension in the air rose instantly and Hermione began to get a little hot.

This is silly, they both thought simultaneously. Hermione turned. On her way there she had mentally mapped out what she would talk about. She had decided on her past of loneliness. Maybe if he knew how unhappy she had always been he would feel more free to speak of his past.

"Harry and Ron have been my best friends forever it seems. The truth is, before them, I never really had friends. I wasn't... very good at making them." She watched his pale face for reaction. She waited for him to say something. Her mind mentally preparing herself for the question, 'why are you telling me this?', but he didn't. Severus just nodded along. "My parents tried everything to make me more outgoing. They said they never wanted me to end up like them. But the more they pushed... the more I clung steadily to my books. I've always just felt so much safer behind a good story." His eyes glazed over as he listened to her talk. Her voice was very melodic and had a rhythm that was very calming to listen to. Not only this, but what she was saying... he could relate.

"Funny," Severus said. "I never really thought about what you must have been like before Hogwarts. I never think about any of my students like that." He added quickly.

"Not to offend you... but I always thought you might have been the same way." She spoke more quietly, afraid that he may lash out on her. He merely watched her face. Something flitted across his eyes and although she had seen it, she had no idea what it meant.

"Is that so? Well I'll have you know, at your age, I was very much the opposite of you. I had many followers and friends." His tone was sarcastic and she felt the need to hold back a laugh. He noticed her struggle not to smile and he smirked. "Okay... I admit... people... used to... laugh at me." Severus had struggled to say so much. She saw the intensity in his eyes, and felt the improvement.

She relaxed on the sofa as she finally allowed herself to sink into the deep softness of it. Her eyes rolled over the room. It was dimly lit, and had few decorations. What she did notice was a single photo in a mahogany frame. It was placed on a high shelf across the room, being used as a bookend. It was black and white from what she could see, and was of two people.

Severus followed her eyes, squinting into the distance and as his own eyes landed on the photo he tried not to smile. Unintentionally, she had come across the one piece of his past he allowed around. He let himself remember the day that picture was taken. It was cold that day and he remembered pulling and adjusting his scarf and coat many times. His mother had warned him not to leave the house without suitable winter clothing, but he'd been so happy at the chance to leave the house he hadn't really cared what he wore. He was young...so very young and childlike. His maturity had already peaked that of the other children his age, but his inner being still yearned to run on a play ground or play in the grass.

His mother had said that they were going to Kensington gardens. She had recently read to him Peter Pan and he was overjoyed to go. He hadn't related to Peter at all, as many of the other children his age did. He wanted very much to be like him, but it just wasn't who he was. He was already too adult to play the shadow games of a nine year old. But never-the-less, he was happy to leave the dark house that he was forced to call home. His father had gone off on one of his tantrums and would not be returning for a day or so, so the break in abuse was welcomed with open arms by his mother and him. The had walked around the statuesque version of Peter Pan for about an hour when finally his legs began to get tired. His mother had pulled out the camera then, and had urged him to pose just like peter was. He refused to do it with so many people around, he didn't want to get embarrassed. So his mother asked a friendly looking passer-by to snap a photo of the two of them. The man took the camera.

"Quickly now," the large man had said, "Smile!" For once Severus had not had to force the smile. It came naturally. Wrapped in his mothers arms, he smiled wide and the cold air from mid-morning did not reach him. It was probably the happiest day of his life.

He shook his head. He turned and there was Hermione watching him now. "I'm sorry, I guess I must have..." He didn't know what to say.

"It's all right. You looked peaceful, and nice... I didn't want to disturb you." Hermione said quickly. She had liked to watch Severus when he didn't know she was. He looked vulnerable as he looked up at the picture she had seen.

"Well... I guess I should be going. Thank you for allowing me in." Hermione added graciously.

"yes... you are right. Its getting very late."

She stood to approach the door and a feeling in the pit of her stomach made her stop. She turned and looked at him as he too stood and adjusted his robes. The feeling reverberated in her stomach again, like butterfly wings slightly tickling her.

"What?" He asked looking at her, bemused.

"Oh... nothing... nothing." Hermione glanced at the ground as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Well... goodbye... Hermione." Snape said, "Lets try not to make this little conversation happen again. And... lets keep it between us." He could feel the awkwardness in the air around them as he walked her to the door.

"You're right. goodbye." She said the butterfly's dying away. He could feel a similar feeling in his stomach as he watched her open the door and exit.

_How strange it was_, they both thought. _It was almost as if... I didn't want it to end. _Hermione laughed as she walked away, and deep in his chambers now nearing his bed, Severus too, let out a deep throaty laugh.

****

IIII

"And that's all that happened? No more? No less? Just that!" Ginny's face grew red with surprise and a bit of sadness as her gossip for the day wasn't really gossip at all.

"I wanted to say more... but really, if you had seen his face. He was thinking about something so pleasant and dreamy. I didn't want to disturb him at all, especially by asking questions that would make him mad." Hermione stated justifying her motives for leaving.

"So did you figure anything out?"

"I think I know why we were both brought to the dreamscape." Ginny have out a little squeak and jumped up and down.

"Really!"

"Now don't laugh. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've come to the conclusion that... well its our loneliness. Neither of us, to the best of my knowledge, have a wonderful caring family like yours. Neither of us are married or have children to look after. Neither of us... feel as though... we are loved. Or I think in his case... have the capacity to love another." Hermione felt the tears welling up behind her eyelids. She had given the subject much thought once she had returned to her quarters and had settled on this very conclusion. "Magic brought us together to..."

" You were brought together to give contentment to the other." Ginny finished for her. Ginny didn't quite believe it. She couldn't. Magic was amazing... and well... magic... but no way, did she believe, would the forces of fate bring those two together. In the back of her mind Ginny knew that the gleefulness that lit up Hermione's eyes was Ginny's worst fear. Her best, and most loved friend, was falling into a darkness... and Severus Snape and all of these 'dreams' were dragging her down farther.

Author Notes:

Naomipoe- I really like your idea... in fact I've come back and considered it too... about 100 times. But... I don't really know if I'm going to use it yet... again I'm just going to keep coming back to the idea until it finally pans out. But on a lighter note... you're review made me smile! THANK YOU!

Kimidragon- I'm really glad your enjoying the story and its good to know that you like the way its heading. Reviews like yours are what really keep me writing!


	12. Waiting

Well... Hello again. Its been a couple of weeks but things at home have been hectic. I've been working around the clock and I'm exhausted. Here is a new chapter... but not a long one. You don't deserve it! grr... REVIEW! and thank you to those who do...

Chapter 12: Waiting

_The sudden wind caught Hermione unaware as she sat stock still against the blackness that was the dreamscape. She could feel the familiar tickle in her stomach as she watched Professor Snape's face. The feeling had been reoccurring ever since the night she had persuaded herself into his private chambers. She couldn't say she approved... but she could say she liked it. It had been a long time since she had thought she may have liked someone. She knew all of the negative affects of her little 'crush'... but she knew deep down inside of Snape there was acres upon acres of goodness._

"So you were close with your mother?" Hermione asked, gauging his sadness on his face. He had finally opened up and told her an inkling of his past. He had been young when the photo she had seen in his room was taken, he'd said.

"As much as a young boy could be. She was really the only person I knew." Severus looked away from Hermione and focused on his shoe. He too, was sitting down, trying his best to look relaxed, but the topic of his mother made him severely uncomfortable.

"I remember when I was nine and my mother and father took me to Kensington Gardens. It was beautiful." She struggled to find similarities in the two of them because she knew, deep down in her heart, that their similarities was what had brought them together.

"My father hadn't come with me." Snape said, darting his eyes up away from her. She saw his uncomfortable posture and tried to think of a new topic.

"So did you always have an inner genius for potion making?" Hermione asked, trying to compliment the man as best she could.

"I suppose so. I've always enjoyed the exact science it takes to be a proper potions master." He finally relaxed and studied her face. She was trying so hard, he decided. "You know..." Severus ventured, "you could also be a wonderful potions mistress." Hermione felt the heat rise in her face, and watched his eyes as the settled on hers.

They sat in silence like that for quite a while. Just watching the other person seemed to feel the awkward silence. Hermione didn't want to leave the dreamscape, but she knew soon that she'd awaken and be thrown once more into the hated real world. Snape himself felt a certain calm when he looked at her soft features. But this contentment, though wonderful to feel, made him want to scream. It was bad, he told himself repeatedly. Nothing in the world would make him risk his sturdy, understood life for the unknown, desperately scary world that Hermione seemed to ensue.

IIII

"Oy! Hermione! Harry! Ginny!" Ron felt his face turn beet red as he watched Hermione's wavy brown head laugh heartily inside of the Three Broomsticks. "What are you lot doing here?" He fiddled with the apron he was wearing.

"Well, we only get so many Hogsmeade weekends. We thought on this one, we'd come visit you... and make you wait on us. Isn't that so Harry?" Hermione said, winking at her co-conspirator.

"That's exactly right. Now we'd like three butterbeers, Ron." Harry said smiling at his friend as that sat at a cozy booth in the corner. Ginny, who had come with Harry, slid in first and waved for him to slide in next. Ron walked away to bring them their drinks.

"I think I'm going to go to the restroom while he's gone," Hermione said glancing towards Ron's back. She waved to Harry and Ginny, who weren't paying her an inkling of attention , but rather staring at each other, when she walked away.

She washed her hands thoroughly and as the water ran smoothly over her fingers the thought of him. Her dream last night had been beautiful. It was better, she decided, then the first dream they had ever had together. That first night they had held each other in their arms and felt each heart beat. It was nice, she knew, but the night before, as she had watched Severus' eyes... she had felt the butterfly's tickle her dream stomach and knew that it was as real as it ever could be.

She opened the door the bathroom, and as she stepped out to leave, her eyes settled on a distinctly black pair not more than a yard away from hers. She gasped loudly from the shock and watched a smirk glide across his face.

"Well hello Granger," He said, his voice coming across smooth.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here... in front of the women's restroom?" Hermione asked, honestly perplexed.

"Waiting for you."

****

IIII

Authors Notes:

Otaku Pitcher - Your review made me smile. Thank you sincerely. and review if you're reading the story! It makes it that much better for me!

I have a little poll I'd like to propose to my reviewers...

Should the dream scape-

a.) Continue

b.) stop here and bring the two together more in person

c.) stop writing the story all together because its a waste of time.

Thanks...


	13. He loves her

I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long... but... I had some things to do. and to top it off... no idea of where to go with this blasted story. Anyway... I think I've worked out the kinks and hope you enjoy this next part. Don't forget to review...

Chapter 13: He loves her...

In all of her wildest fantasies, never had Severus Snape ever come into them. Not as the potential star anyway. He was so dark, and so miserable. She couldn't imagine a day, for him, without pain. But she saw him standing there, so resilient to any show of emotion... and she couldn't help but feel a little sad for him. Pity.

"Waiting? for me?" Her voice shook.

"Yes."

"Is there a reason? Or are you just blocking the women's loo for kicks?" She felt the sarcasm roll off of her tongue and it felt foreign. She was possibly one of the most un-sarcastic people she knew. He sensed her non-comfort with the form of humor and took it as a show of bravery. She was trying not to let her weaknesses show.

"I saw you go in. I believe that it time for us to talk." His voice was formal and unconvincing. Obviously this topic made him just as uncomfortable as it made her. "Come down to the dungeons. Midnight. Bring the invisibility cloak once more." With that he walked away into the distance, not glancing back.

She stood confused and incapable of understanding the full weight of what had just happened. Professor Snape had come, requested to see her, and then proceeded to tell her when and where. But why? _Why?_ She asked. A little laugh echoed in her mind. Of course, she knew why. A couple of nights had past since there last rendezvous in the dreamscape. She enjoyed falling asleep every night, guessing that in only a little while she would once again be surrounded with the intoxicating presence of him. She was beginning to think of him as more than an angry teacher. Her stomach did flip flops, and she chastised herself for becoming overly emotional. She despised that type of girl that would swoon at the mere thought of a special man. She had never been one of them... and she defiantly refused to let Snape make her into one.

_What is so special about him anyway? _She asked as she walked deftly back to the table.

IIII

"Admit it... you think his mysteriousness is attractive!" Ginny cooed over to Hermione. Ginny's bubbly laughter and affection glittered about the room in spheres of happiness. Hermione loved Ginny more than she could possibly explain, but her friends recent sense of constant happiness over Harry made her want to vomit. She was happy for her, sure. For the past years she wanted Harry to finally go after Ginny because it was obvious they were perfect for each other. As of lately though, things began to be to much for Hermione.

On top of the strange dreams with Snape, she had to deal with Ron's (still) unrequited love, and Harry and Ginny's public displays of _indecent _affection. She didn't want to admit that she was beginning to like Snape as a person, fearful that she, too, would sit there for hours on end, agonizing over him the way Ginny did about Harry.

"How would you even guess that?" Hermione began to feel angry with her, "you do understand that he is still the hideous man who tortures the one you fancy every day?"

"Yes, I understand that. Don't take me for a pratt, Hermione. I merely suggested that you may think that he could be a considerably attractive man... if you go for the dark, evil, hairy type." Ginny laughed again and, outwardly, Hermione let herself laugh too.

Inwardly she wished Ginny would go find some one else to patronize because she was beginning to get weary of it. She did like Snape. What was so hard to believe about that. She was an intelligent eighteen year old witch. Who maybe, just maybe, had a ever-so-slight crush on her potions teacher. Besides he was only to be her teacher for another 2 months.

IIII

The air was warm outside and the soft breeze that whistled through the green trees blew warmly against his skin. The grass was still dewy from the early morning fog that engulfed the United Kingdom nightly. Ron paced his walk to match that of Harry's even though his legs were much longer. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his friend. Harry's dark hair blew, untamed, by the wind and his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose. He was avoiding Ron's eyes and his hands were slipped inside of his pockets which is a sure sign that he was about to say something Ron wouldn't like.

"So you still like Hermione, eh?"

_So that is what this is all about_, Ron thought, bored. Nodding his head he stopped walking. Harry jerked back as he realized Ron was quite a few paces away. "Why?" Ron asked.

"Its only... she's been acting a bit strange lately. And you still haven't let her know you fancy her so."

"She knows." Ron could sense Harry's discomfort, but didn't care. He was sick of him always trying to make Ron not care about Hermione. It just wasn't about to happen.

"Well... don't you think you'd have a better chance with you... if you actually tried to do something about it.. instead of just... you know.. watching her?" Harry's voice became agitated as he watched Ron's face become red.

"Listen... I know you're trying to help and all... but come off it Harry. I love her... she will never love me. Let me be, alright?" With that, Ron turned and walked back to the castle in the sunset light.

IIII

I know I know.. .not a very eventful chapter but I'm working on it. Don't forget to review... and believe me... there is still MORE to come!


	14. I'll be watching you

Okay. Here is the newest installment in my story. I hope you like it, because this writers block may keep me from updating for awhile... that is unless I get good reviews ;)! Anyway... I want to thank everyone because we've surpassed the 100 review mark. That's my first time... so lets keep them coming please! I also wanted to thank you because I've had about 2500 hits to my story. That also makes me happy! thank you!

Chapter 14: I'll be watching you

Her eyes had begun to feel groggy almost two hours before. The slow pace of the day had caused her body to believe it was much later than it really was. Taking another sip of her cold drink she flipped the page in her book. She had been reading a muggle book for the past three hours trying to pass the time before she was meeting Professor Snape in the dungeons. It was not yet 11:00 and her eyes were blurry with insomnia.

She thought the butterflies would have kept her from falling asleep, but she soon realized that there were no butterflies. She felt completely comfortable with the idea of meeting him again... late at night. She only wondered what they would discuss. Would he ask her to please stop coming to the dreamscape? that was silly... she couldn't just stop. They were forced there. Maybe they would discuss why. No, she knew it was because they were both so secluded from the rest of the world that loneliness had ultimately brought them to the dreamscape.

She felt the lids of her eyes slowly close heavily. The pain of trying to keep them open to the dry air was gradually passing. With the black canvas of her minds eye open she began to think about him. The darkness that surrounded her eyes reminded her of his hair... his eyes. It was covered in a silky sheen, which reminded her, ironically, of his voice. She laughed inwardly. Thinking about him tended to put Hermione in an odd mood. Strange, she thought, that in only one hour she would soon be privately in a room with him.

What would the old Hermione have thought had she been privy to the new situation? That was laughable. The old Hermione would have protested adamantly to the even idea of her and Severus Snape meeting secretly. But of course, that was then... and this was now.

**IIII**

The common room had all but emptied by this late hour, but he couldn't sleep. He had tried forcing himself to read Hogwarts: a History, the most boring book he knew... but even that book made images of her honey brown eyes float into his line of vision. It was no use... everything reminded him of Hermione.

He heard the clock strike the hour of Midnight. Even still, his eyes didn't feel heavy. Ron's eyes glazed over as he gazed into the orange flames. Any minute the house elves would come in to clean... he began to rise and pick up his things when he heard a slight noise.

Knowing he was alone, Ron looked around obviously disturbed. He didn't see anything, not even a house elf. Settling back into his chair and blaming the noise on his over active imagination, he went back to his thoughts.

There it was again! Only now... he merely swiveled his head in the direction in the noise, His eyes settled upon the portrait hole. Slowly the passage way opened with a creak.

"Who is there!" Ron called out. His hart began to beat rapidly as the portrait hole slammed shut. He looked around, scared, for a weapon of some sort. He grabbed a black, metal fire poker and took off for the portrait hole.

**IIII**

Hermione's heart was racing. It had been a close call with Ron back in the Common room, She thought. But she had to get out. She wasn't about to miss her appointment with Snape because Ron was dreaming away. She hadn't planned on the stillness of the Common room giving her away so easily. She leaned against the outer wall with the invisibility cloak resting over her lightly.

"I know you're out here..." The eerie whisper of Ron's voice came from the hallway. He had followed her! Hermione's mind began to devise ways to get out her out of this mess.

"Harry? Is that you?" Ron passed within inches of Hermione, but she held her breath. She thought of telling him it was her... but then she'd have to explain why she was out past midnight with Harry's invisibility cloak.

Ron began to head in the opposite direction. Hermione watched him breathlessly. As soon as he turned the dark corner, she began tiptoeing in the other route. Snape would be upset that she had been late. But, she though... he'd have to understand once she explained. He, of all people, wouldn't want it leaked that they were meeting secretly.

**IIII**

"That is all together ludicrous." His voice rolled down her spine like ice. She didn't appreciate being reprimanded. "If there was any chance of being caught you should have turned around and went immediately back to your dormitory." Snape trued to make his shoulders relax, but the news that they had been nearly discovered made him cringe.

"What would people have thought!" Severus didn't intend to think about the consequences.

"I'm sorry professor..." Hermione had been looking at the floor in shame since she had arrived. She didn't know what else to say. "I was careless..."

"Yes." He shook his head as he conjured up a glass of water and two fingers of scotch. "But you were not caught. And you are here now." With that he handed her the water and threw his head back as he swallowed the liquor.

**IIII**

**Authors Notes: **

_Aww! so how did you like it? Good I hope... I've worked a bit harder on this chapter to bring the story to a make-shift climax. Please review!_

_Angel of the Day: I really liked your review because it made me laugh. I will try my best to not hurt Snape, seeing as how I love him dearly... but m'dear, you must wait and see if Hermione ends up with Ron... or Snape?_

_Smeagultheweasul: I must commend you. You are the one person you continues to review my story often! THANK YOU!_


	15. Well, that was Awkward

Here we go again! another chapter! Will it never end! probably not for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this one and thanks again for reading it really does mean a lot ;)

Chapter 15: Well, that was Awkward

"So I can stay?" Hermione asked, drinking her water a bit over zealously.

"Yes...sit." Severus said gesturing to a black chair. Hermione sat down again and folded up the invisibility cloak.

He sat down across from her on a green sofa and began to adjust his feet. He couldn't find a secure position and reconsidered mentally, having her come down.

She watched him fiddling with his clothing and laughed inwardly. It was good to know he was also edgy. When he finally found a pleasing position he looked up to find Hermione watching him. Startled, he scowled.

"So... Professor," Hermione wished to end the inept silence but didn't even know where to begin.

"I suppose I should explain why I asked you to come down," Severus opened.

"Actually... I thought it was because you wanted to talk about the dreamscape," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger lets keep the backtalk to a minimum... and actually I wanted to talk about us."

"Us?" Hermione choked out as she struggled to swallow.

"Yes... our history." Snape said confused about her bizarre behavior.

"Our pasts?" Hermione asked, regaining control of her self.

"Yes. Who should start?"

"Umm... Well, I do have a question," Hermione said, feeling her body relaxing once again.

"I will answer if I feel it's appropriate," Severus nodded, pouring another shot.

As Hermione watched the man drink she asked the question she had wondered since Harry had told her of Snape's boyish image in the pensieve, so many years before. "When you graduated from Hogwarts, did you return here immediately?" The question had haunted her, making her wonder why this stubbornly strong man would return to the place that had held so many awful times for him. She couldn't fathom his actions.

As the question when through his brain, he contemplated ignoring it altogether. But when he looked up into her questioning eyes, he knew he couldn't. Severus cursed his conscience as he through back yet another shot. As the alcohol burned his throat he was flooded with childhood memories.

"To Hogwarts? No."

"Sop what did you do? If you don't want to answer that's... okay." Hermione added quickly.

" I guess you could say went traveling."

Hermione's eyes flashed with recognition. How could she have been so stupid to ask a question so close to his death eater past?

"What do you plan on doing once out of Hogwarts? It is only two months away..." He said hoping to draw attention away from the awkwardness.

"You've asked me that once before," Hermione remembered with a smile on her face. His black eyes swam with amusement as her spine instantly straightened at the question.

"I have?"

"Yes, once in the dreamscape."

Severus thought inversely, trying to remember all of the conversations the two had had while in the dreamscape.

"And what, perchance, was your answer?"

Hermione's eyebrow raised at the quirkiness of this side of Snape. Perhaps it was merely all of the alcohol he had consumed, but maybe, he was trying to have a real conversation. She also found it amusing how easily they had moved from the dark topic of his past, to the lighter topic of her future.

"Oh, well I said I was intending to go into medicine." Hermione said, "and you asked why I did not plan on teaching."

"Did I?" Now it was Snape's turn to raise eyebrows. He noted her frothy voice, and withheld a smirk as he observed her face.

"Yes. I then told you that I hadn't aimed on taking your job, because potions is by far, the only topic I would consider teaching."

"Is that so? Well, to be fully honest Granger, you could never even attempt to take my job, because although you are good, _I _am better."

"You said that too," Hermione laughed.

This time he did not withhold his smile, but let it out freely. Hermione basked in the glow of his smile for a brief second before re-gathering her senses.

"Listen, it's getting late. I hadn't expected on showing up later than midnight... and now... well I'm tired and have to get up in the morning. I should leave." Hermione said quickly, trying to break away from the honestly good time she was having within the presence of Severus Snape.

"Yes... you are right. Besides I think I've had a bit too much of this," he said, gesturing towards the liquor bottle. "I'm getting a bit tired myself."

As she rose to leave, she glanced back once more, and saw his smile fade and his grimace return as, he too, stood.

"Thanks for the water," she added, her hand on the doorknob.

"You're welcome Miss Granger," Severus said watching her leave.

**IIII**

Alone... _He couldn't imagine how he could be their place, alone. Where was she? Shouldn't she be there? He tried telling his mind to wake himself up from the dream, but he just couldn't. _

_He sat down, trying not to think of Hermione. The moment she had left his chambers, he had readied himself for bed. Maybe hoping to meet here. But here he was, and she was no where to be seen. He closed his eyes and saw hers. Looking at him the way she had done before she had left. _

_Maybe it was better that she was not here. He had to tell himself not to want to be around her. Hermione's company was poison. She was his student. He was her teacher. And she was leaving Hogwarts behind in just two months. She had said so herself. _

_Dejected he laid down upon the nothingness that was the dreamscape, hoping to be taken to another place. _

**IIII**

Turning on his side, he wondered what had been out there. Ron had wondered the halls looking for whatever had pulled him from his thoughtful state, only to find nothing. He had returned, tired, to his bedchambers. Finding Harry in his warm bed, Ron knew that it couldn't have been him. Besides, he thought, Harry would have told him if he was planning on making a midnight stroll.

He didn't really care what it was to be perfectly honest. It just struck him as strange. He had been thinking of Hermione was all. He knew the situation was hopeless. He knew if he had ever wanted it to go anywhere, he should have tried ages ago. Not just tried... he should have showed her how amazing she was. That was what he had thought of doing time and time again within his head. Truly though, every time she came near him, his heart would beat faster, his palms would be sweaty. It was as if the way he felt for her had popped out of an angst-filled teenage novel. He couldn't help it though. He had fancied her forever. And probably would for a very long time.

**IIII **

She sat still. Her head rested on the headboard and her eyes drifted closed. The back of her eyelids played out the night. The image of him smiling honestly had struck a chord within her and she hadn't liked it. She knew that if she went to sleep the dreamscape would surround her in all of its emptiness. She couldn't go there again. Not because she didn't want to be around him. The exact opposite to be precise. She wanted to see him smile like that again. But she knew that within the dreamscape, that was were her hopes and dreams rested... along with her fears.

The dreamscape had brought them to each other because of their loneliness. Why would she continue to return, when she no longer felt lonely? She shook the image of Snape right out of her head. Her mind was no longer grounded and she didn't like it.

Reaching for a book she began to read. She didn't care what it was as long as it distracted her. The last thing she needed now, so close to end of the year exams, was a distraction like a silly school girl crush. She found herself scowling and not really reading at all. As much as she may deny it, she was beginning to like the presence of Severus Snape.

Sinking into her pillows she smiled. Well, she thought, what she couldn't deny, she might as well indulge in. She snapped off the lights, hoping to enter the dreamscape.

Authors Notes: We've reached 4200 hits. thanks guys... even if you just sit there and accidentally click on my story... and read a few words then run away in fear... thank you. Because... well at least you gave it a shot eh? Anyway... I'm having fun writing it, so I hope you are having fun reading as well. And believe me, if you aren't a great way to tell me is in a review... so let me know what I can fix to appease you. I'll honestly do what I can!

My one review reply is to MysticElf... You are AWESOME! I hope this update was soon enough for you... and cliffhangers on not my specialty... but when you have nothing else to write and its a good mysterious ending... what can you do? and like you said, it keeps you reading! Yes Ron knows that Hermione knows he loves her. How could he not. She's been hinting for him to get over her for ages! And I'm very glad to hear I stay close to the original characters. I too, hate it when they are so far away from the original characters that Ron is acting like Ricko Suave and Hermione is a giggling sorority girl! I am trying my hardest to make them as realistic as possible.. that is if Hermione and Snape were to ever meet in their dreams!


	16. Wishing only wounds the heart

Here is another chapter. It's not the longest chapter... or the most eventful. It's mostly just to lead into the second half of the story.

Chapter 16: Don't Wish. Don't Start. Wishing only wounds the heart...

May had come fast and hard, shaking open the eyes of all the inhabitants of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seven long years ago three unique eleven-year-olds traipsed on to the magical plot of land and changed their lives forever.

One had become increasingly more famous but wished deeply to be perceived as normal. He had a kind a heart and a cursed past that would haunt him until he secured his future against the dark lord. Harry's thoughts were growing continually more and more morbid as time went on. He contemplated his fate as the year began to come to a close. Any moment from then on he may be called on to save many lives with the death of only one. _He wished, above all, for the strength to do so, and in doing so, if he must, leave behind the loved ones he cherished like no one before him ever had._

Another boy thought of his best friend with pain for he too feared the impending war to come. Ron with his almost sour outlook on life, had begun to fear the loss of those he too loved. Over the years he had grown so much physically, but emotionally remained a young man too afraid to face the world that looked him clearly in the eyes. His hear had grown so much engulfed with the love of a mousy brunette with toffee colored eyes. _He wished dearly to share that one of a kind love with her before the war came to possibly tear them away from each other forever._

She, the same brunette, who cared for so many and despised so few, had begun to doubt the knowledge she had fervently learned. Books had been her candle and knowledge her fire to light the way. But in these darkest of times her flame had gone out and she feared, like all in the magical world, the final days in which a deadly battle would be fought. Time was too precious and every moment that she could, she spent telling those she loved how much they meant... just in case. One look into her eyes would show not fear, but trepidation for the future. Her present had changed so quickly with the forces of something unworldly. Because of this, the future was too uncertain of ground to walk upon. _She wished for the confidence to open her eyes and face everything that tomorrow held with her new eyes of sincerity and clarity that she had earned through everything, including the most mysterious dreams. _

Alone a man too thought of what he wished. His dark path recently had been lit with the vague light of another. Tonight he scoured every part of himself for emotions he had long since denied. Seeing everything, but understanding so little assured him of nothing. _He merely wished for the possibility to be closer to the one who could help him now, when it would be hardest not to run away. _

In another part of the lonely castle, an observer hid. This especially great man was the master of many at Hogwarts but servant to all that sought him. _Knowing he could not protect the innocent forever, he wished that those that would run to him for guidance many find the right path if he was not able to assist. _

_**Harry wished... Hermione wished... Severus wished... Ron wished... Albus wished... Sometimes, it seemed the only thing to do was to wish. **_

Authors Notes: Due to the new addition to the reviews (where I can now reply to without posting it in the story) I can review to each and every one of you! So please keep the reviews coming, I enjoy them immensely and thank you to all the reviewers. I have over 7000 hits to the story and 122 reviews. Every time I see that it makes my day!


	17. Closer to Home

Hello my friends! I was hoping that you would come back to read this next chapter so thank you all! Here is the first chapter in the second half of the story...

Chapter 17: Closer to Home

Everything has a beginning, middle and an end. Many say the end of one is only the beginning of another, for in reality there is no end. Life, long after you are gone, continues on. Endlessly, this cycle continues for an eternity. On a sunny May day Hermione sensed the end of one journey and pensively, she thought of a new beginning.

For the past three years the war had become real. With this war, this battle of good and evil, the end of the dark lord would come. And then what? Would light shine _happily_?

Closer to home, Hermione thought of the end of her dreams. If they ended would she lose the comfort she had come to know with Professor Snape? Secretly, she feared this. For the first time in a very long while, she felt that she could look forward to something. For so long her life had passed drearily along. The monotony of everyday life had forced her to cling ever more steadily to the world within her books. For once in her life she didn't have to be the brainiest, but could be her self in her entirety.

"Daydreaming?"

Hermione looked up to the voice, startled. Ron stood there, watching her with his flaming redhead cocked to the side.

"Ron?" He smiled awkwardly, the side of his mouth quirking up in the corner.

"Can I sit with you?" Ron asked, motioning to the chair next to hers. She nodded. " Listen, Hermione... I've been wanting to talk to you;" he looked down at his hands and began fiddling with the pile of books on the library table.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione felt what was coming and tried her hardest to make the situation all the less awkward for him.

"We've known each other for a long time-"

"Seven years Ron..." Hermione spoke assuredly. Ron looked down and sighed heavily.

"Please, let me get this out or... or I'll lose my nerve." She nodded solemnly as he finished his short speech.

"We've known each other for a long time, and well, I've always known we've been friends," he let his eyes wander over her face. This seemed to give him renewed faith in what he was trying to say and he carried on. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that..." he stopped, unable to continue for fear of her ultimate rejection. "Well, I'm..." She looked at his scared, troubled face and patted his hand, assuring. At this simple touch his wilted confidence seemed to be watered. "Well... I fancy you Hermione. You are... beautiful;" Ron clasped both of her hands within one of his and fingered her wispy hair with the other. She feared what she would say in return because the absolutely last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. So instead, she smiled.

**IIII**

"_Why are you crying?"_

_"Why do you care?" Hermione looked up angrily, with tears streaking her flushed cheeks, into the black eyes of Professor Snape. _

"_Why are you acting this way?" He shot back, now just as angry and upset. She hung her head dejectedly and let the blackness within the dreamscape engulf her. _

_"Have I not been as kind as one may expect these last few weeks? Have I not spoken to you as an equal?" Severus shot towards Hermione, upset. "Have I not confided in you as much as you have asked?" His face began to heat with triumphant anger. Hermione nodded as she watched him lean absently against an invisible wall. The image of Severus almost completely disappeared into the dreamscape as his black robes and dark hair melted into the emptiness. _

_"Then tell me why you are incessantly crying and sniffling," he ordered turning his head away to hid the look of care that he dreaded her seeing. _

_"I..." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose discretely. "I don't know exactly why I'm crying." _

_"Well where is the sense in that?" Severus said handing her a handkerchief. _

_Hermione stood, stretching her legs. _

_"Well I'm sure there is no sense in it." _

"_Exactly. Except, Miss Granger, one does not cry for no reason at all." He began to pace the dreamscape, slowly placing one foot in front of the other. Hermione began to get a little agitated. She had come to the dreamscape... well, maybe she had hoped a little that he would come to comfort her. Hermione hated herself for thinking that he might have cared for her. _

_"Well, possibly if you speak of your daily activities we may find the reason for all your woes," he said, stopping suddenly and turning toward her. Hermione looked up in sudden alarm. _

_"Really professor... I wouldn't want to burden you with my silly-" _

_"We'll have none of that. Now you've had your turn in recent meetings to question me. It is only fair Hermione..." Snape paused as he spoke her name and glanced towards her face, "That you now answer my questions. Well..." Severus said, conjuring up two pouf chairs. "Begin. You woke up..." _

_He took a seat on the nearest chair and motioned for her to do the same. _

_"Yes, well... I woke up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Hermione said as she sat across from him. She rested her head against the side arm of the chair, "Its funny, Professor, one expects to go to sleep intending to rest from the day. When I come here, I believe I become only more exhausted." She closed her eyes, sinking into the pillow._

_"I know the feeling," he said locking his eyes on hers. He too felt the strain, mentally and physically, of entering the dreamscape. " But, you were continuing your story." _

_"Yes well, I went to all my classes." _

_"Yes, I remember," Snape said interrupting her. "You seemed perfectly amiable this morning."_

_"Oh! I was. Well after classes and lunch and such, I went to the library to get a bit of studying out of the way. Well... I was getting along just fine, working my way through my Advanced Charms for the Excelling Witch or Wizard, when Ron came and we had a discussion." Hermione, at this point, began to feel a bit uncomfortable. _

_"Ahhh... Weasley. He is often a source of my woes." Hermione shot Severus a glance fully of fire, "well, right. Continue," _

_"And then I went back to my dormitory to have a bit of a nap."_

_"Ah ah ah... Not so fast. What did you have to speak to Weasley about?" _

_"Well... It's rather personal." Hermione said beginning to feel her palms sweat. _

_"Ahhmmm... Are you and he..." Snape looked away in his own embarrassment at asking such a personal question. Hermione herself felt a bit jumpy. _

_"Actually, that is exactly what he wanted to discuss," Hermione felt herself blurt out in agitation. She really didn't want to carry on the conversation, but she feared that Severus might ask more questions. "He fancies me, you see." _

_Severus cleared his throat, "you really don't have to..." He stood in embarrassment, feeling clearly uncomfortable. _

_"No...You asked what was bothering me." She, too, stood and began wandering around. "He asked me to... to be with him." Snape stopped suddenly and when she looked at him he started walking again. "And... I couldn't honestly see why I shouldn't."_

_"Then that doesn't explain your tears, Miss Granger," he again cleared his throat feeling the awkwardness rise in his body. "You clearly should be happy." He felt himself feel just a bit of spite sink into his stomach. _

**IIII**

"Clearly, I should." Hermione said aloud as she opened her eyes and saw the Head Girls room around her. "But, professor, there is someone else."

She felt her heart sink as she turned in her bed. She had hoped to leave the dreamscape at the moment and felt the relief of doing so.

Suddenly she heard hurried steps outside of her door and a sudden pounding upon it. Quickly she went for the door afraid of who she might find lurking on the other side.

"Miss Granger, please hurry," she swung open the door to see Professor McGonagall standing upon the threshold. "You must come quickly." Almost instantly Hermione went for her robe and shoes and ran after the transfiguration professor into the night.

**IIII**

She suddenly felt very ill. Her stomach turned at the sad sight of her friend.

"Will he be all right, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked as she groped for Harry's free hand. The other was occupied by a crying Ginny on the other side of the white hospital bed.

"Oh, to be sure Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey bustled around the bed; "it seems only to be a slight concussion from a seizure. I can fund no immediate brain damage."

"But what caused it?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Well my dear, only he can answer that, when he awakes." With that she walked away.

"I'm so sorry, you three. I thought the circumstances much worse. You may all return to your dormitories." Minerva said, "We all wish him a full and quick recovery."

Ron approached Hermione's side and took her hand, "Come on, 'Mione, I'll walk you back to your room."

"Just a moment," said a new voice.

They all turned to be face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Please sit." Obediently Ron, Hermione and Ginny obeyed. " I first want to ask that you all prepare yourselves for two things. There is a strong possibility that Harry may not be all right. Seizures, of even the slightest kind, have been known to damage, severely, minds of even the most agile state, but we shall know nothing for awhile yet. Secondly, I have strong inhibitions that this recent accident is due, most sadly, to his famous scar." At these words all present shifted their eyes from Dumbledore to the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. As you may remember, before, the scar was perfectly healed. Now we look upon a scar riddled with re-opening."

It was true. They all now looked at a brand new wound where a very old and healed scar had been before. Hermione absent-mindedly began to stroke Ginny's hair knowing how hard it must be to hold herself together.

"Now, do not fret my students," Albus said, letting his eyes roam over each young face. "You may all return to your rooms. But be on your toes, young ones, for in this time, you never know what lurks around the corners of such a happy... yet... haunted place."

**IIII**

"Yes, Ron, I'll be fine," Ginny said collecting her thoughts.

"All right, please Gin... go straight to bed and rest. I want to walk Hermione to her room." She nodded weakly as she walked up the staircase.

"And, how are you?" Ron asked slipping her hand into his.

"Oh, I'm fine, really..."Hermione said dropping his hand to run it through her hair.

"I just wanted to make sure." Ron felt his palms begin to sweat as he watched her face.

"I know." She stopped walking and raised her hand to his cheek. He really was a very sweet man who cared about her. That is what she had wanted, was it not? He smiled crookedly, until they heard footsteps approaching.

Severus Snape rounded the corner and Hermione instinctively dropped her hand.

"Two Gryffindors out of bed at this late hour?" Snape's eyes swept from Ron's surprised face to Hermione's.

"We've been visiting Harry Potter in the infirmary on Professor Mcgonagall's orders," Hermione said, searching his face.

"Yes. I was too, just awoken by Professor Dumbledore about dear Potter's condition." His tone was cold and chilled both Hermione and Ron. "Never mind then. To bed then... With the both of you."

Hermione gave Ron a slight nod before turning and walking away. Ron, too, then gave one last look at her before walking in the opposite direction. Severus watched Ron stride away before quickly heading back in the direction he had come.

_Authors Notes: Thanks again for reading! I've been responding to the reviews via the new reply button on each review so if you haven't yet received a reply just review again and I'll get to it as soon as I receive it. I love to answer the reviews with in depth responses as to why I do what I do... so feel free to ask away! thanks again for reading... and I hope you've enjoyed it. I have part of 18 written and am only waiting for the inspiration of an ending to come to me before I post that too! _


	18. In the Morning Light

Chapter 18: In the Morning Light

Snape stopped suddenly and turned back. His step was quick as he took after a set of much daintier feet. He did not know what he would say when he caught up with her, but he couldn't help where his feet led him.

He saw her up ahead and at the sound of his feet pounding the granite behind her, she paused and turned.

"Professor?" She asked, bewildered as to why he was stalking after her so late at night.

"Yes. Miss Granger..." He stopped walking as he finally caught up with her. "I was only wondering-"

Her heart leapt within her chest. For so long she had refused to let herself fantasize about the man standing in front of her now.

"Never mind," Severus said, most suddenly as he walked quickly away from the now downtrodden brunette.

IIII

He pulled the potion from his private store quite suddenly. As he swirled the sleeping draught within its bottle he allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed. His mind drifted as it often did these days, to a small woman who had extra-ordinary powers.

Tonight had been his weakest moment regarding her. Within the dreamscape he had crossed the line of privacy and had rightfully earned the answer he dreaded hearing, though he'd admit it to no one.

Then within the waking realm he had almost lost all respectability by doing the unthinkable. He almost unmasked his feelings.

"How," he though, "could she have ever have felt anything but hatred... maybe tolerance for me?" He laughed aloud. For the first time he had opened the closet that had held so many dark skeletons. He mentally chastised himself for being so foolish.

"Well," he said, "it will happen no longer." He put the potion roughly to his lips and drank it in its entirety. "Tonight, I shall be dreamless."

IIII

_She paced, obviously waiting. _

_"Please come, Severus," she pleaded openly. She couldn't allow herself to not be honest any longer. Hermione's heart beat roughly in her chest. Her paces counted off the seconds as they passed. She soon grew wearily of walking and took up a nice place on the ground. Laying her head down softly, she felt the tears grow behind her lids. _

_She began to let her mind flow to him and with him all of the anxiety that filled her brimming heart. She was tired and the weight of her lids pulled them down tightly over her brown eyes. _

_"This place," Hermione thought, "is becoming less like a sanctuary and more like a hell." _

IIII

His eyes opened, groggily. Severus groaned as a light hit his eyes.

"Ahh... you are awake." The head masters voice came from above and Snape shifted his head in his direction. "When you missed your morning classes I grew worried because of your absence. I took the liberty of coming down here in hopes of finding the problem."

"I missed my classes?" Severus asked, slightly worried. He sat up suddenly and felt his head spin weakly.

"Not to worry, I took it upon myself to take over for the day." Albus said smiling at the dark eyed professor. "By the way, I must warn you..." he said as he picked up the bottle of sleeping draught, "to be more careful with potions of this sort. You are entitled to your privacy, but it's not like you. You have never before been so careless with such powerful magic... nor have you run from your problems in such a way." Dumbledore put the bottle down and walked to the foot of the bed. "I trust you can find your way to the Great Hall for lunch."

He began to walk away when he paused and turned back. "By the way, dreams often might frighten us, but in all reality they help us step only closer to our true selves. Do not run from them..."

With that he marched away. Snape heard his chamber door close when he finally pulled the blanket away. As he stood, his head swam. How did he know what Severus was running from?

"Occasionally," he thought, "that old man knows exactly what he's talking about."

IIII

She watched the doors of the Great Hall anxiously. Hermione hoped to see him pass through them and take his place at the head table.

"During the break, I was thinking we could all go and see Harry," Ron said near Hermione's ear. She turned to him, smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing myself." Ron, too, smiled.

"I'm glad to see you so happy," he remarked.

"Clearly," she said, glancing once more towards the door, "I have no reason to be unhappy."

Suddenly Snape's black, cloaked figure marched in, grumpily. They made eye contact from across the hall as her face lost its false smile. He gave her only a curt nod as he passed the table to take his place along with his colleagues.

IIII

"I was having the most awful dream. Voldemort... the death-eaters... they were all here... invading Hogwarts! We were all defenseless. They even took you," Harry said, looking at Ginny sadly and squeezing her hand. "But I'm sure it was all just a dream," he said not quite convincing himself.

"Oh my dear friends... I would not be so sure..."

The four Gryffindors looked up to meet the solemn eyes of Albus.

"Is it possible, Professor, that Harry's dream was foretelling the future?" Hermione asked, her dark eyes searching his for any sign of the truth. Ron watched Hermione as she asked such a question. Everyone knew that she did not believe in really foretelling the future. She thought it all a matter of chance. He shrugged off her strange behavior.

"It is Miss Granger. The very near future I am sure."

All four looked around at each other as they realized the depth of his words.

"But do not fear... for we still have each other." Albus smiled weakly, as his eyes drifted from one young face to another. He saw the fear written plainly on each.

IIII

"Let's go for a walk," Ron said suggestively, holding out his hand. Hermione placed her much smaller hand in his and rose from the chair in the common room. As they reached the castle doors she could already feel the warm spring air wafting in. She could smell the sweet scent of flowers and morning dew as Ron steered her along a marked path.

"You're quiet today," Ron noticed.

"Just thoughtful," Hermione responded as she looked up into the trees overhead. "Do you think Harry..."

"He'll be fine. I know you're worried. I am too. Especially after what Professor Dumbledore said. But the important thing now is that," Ron struggled for the right phrase. "Thank God we have each other." She saw that his eyes longed even then for everything she had denied him just the other day.

Hermione smiled up at Ron as she sat on a near rock. She knew that things were not perfect. Ron sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Hermione tried to disregard the motion, but inside was faintly revolted by his desperation to have her near. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace and said, "Things will be all right 'Mione, I just know it."

IIII

_Author's Notes: And here it is. I hope I'm not depressing anyone with this chapter. I've already begun on the next, and hope that this one is greeted with as many positive reviews as the last. I am really enjoying reading and writing back to all of your reviews so keep them coming! I hope you all like it, and please please please please please please ppleeeeeeeaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee keep reading and reviewing!_


	19. Too late to turn back

**Chapter 19: Too late to turn back**

Alone, in the moonlight, he had time to think. He treasured these sacred moments when he could pause, remain unmoved, and just think. His breath was steady but his heart was not. In the back of his mind, he knew that something was not right. That something was edging closer and closer. He did not know what he would do at that precise moment when everything would shatter down and the truth would be revealed. He shook his head in resignation. He could do nothing about it now. The entire situation was out of his control and he trembled with trepidation.

Down below him, as he stood on the astronomy tower collecting his thoughts, he knew that everyone was in bed dreaming. What they dreamt of he did not know, but he knew that no ones subconscious could capture Severus's fate. It lingered in the air above him like a pungent stench of day old garbage. He could not escape the cloud of detestation that surrounded him.

He saw, in the distance beyond the castle grounds, a light flare up. It was a sign. This particular sign was not a beacon of hope, but an anchor, crashing its way toward disaster.

His heart began to race in amazement as he, too, drew his wand and began to remove the protection that Dumbledore had enforced around the buildings. Slowly his mind ticked off the list of counter-spells to make the school susceptible.

IIII

He shot up instantly in his large feather bed. He coughed up the phlegm of old age as he reached blindly.

"_Accio wand!"_ He shouted, unable to direct his fingers. Albus felt immediately the pressure of danger upon his decrepit shoulders once more.

Finding his footing upon the stable ground, he stumbled and broke into a dash as he ran for assistance. He pointed his wand in the direction of Gryffindor Tower and his patronus left in mad flight to alert Minerva. She would receive this message and come to his aid as though she had been with him all along. He pointed his wand, down this time, and conjured yet another patronus towards Severus Snape. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, this message would never reach its destination in the dungeons.

IIII

He ushered the group in through a statue of a witch. They all crept quietly out, awaiting instruction from their leader for the evening. Snape straightened his back as the feeling of dread crawled incessantly down his spine. He counted the men and women darkly dressed as they came out. Four. Four death-eaters to do the dark lords bidding, at the hands of the most successful double agent that Hogwarts had ever known.

He felt like twisting his hands like an anxious five-year-old on the first day of kindergarden, but instead only gripped his wand with a tighter grip. His already pale knuckles turned a white hue at the pressure.

Bellatrix Lestrange waited, anticipation gathering in her giddy heart. Narcissa Malfoy drew her eyes over her beloved son and wished her were not present. Amycus stood tall and strong, rigidly awaiting the task ahead. Draco Malfoy crouched low, away from his mother and aunt, his heart racing as he stroked the forearm that had been recently marked. Did he count himself? He didn't know. Would he actually do what he was supposed to? Which leader would he defy? The wise, brave hero... or the man so evil even his so-called friends were frightened of him?

IIII

_Alone in the black of night. Alone in the one place she so hoped to have the company of another. Alone to suffer within solitude. Alone while hundreds of thoughts crowded her already teeming mind. Alone without him. Alone. _

_She walked for what seemed like hours but here there was no sense of time. She could not understand the place she had grown so used to. When she finally thought she was beginning to understand this world locked within her mind and chained to another, it changed on her. She wondered when had been the last time she had been here with him? _

_Although she was isolated within these empty walls, she knew in the outside world, the real world she reminded herself, that something was amiss. She tried not to mind, to concentrate on her brimming thoughts. She hoped, if she was to be alone, to work out her problems or detach certain feelings from her mind. That was nearly impossible. She could not focus. She waited reluctantly to awaken and find the cause of her late night distress. _

IIII

"I do not understand this! I feel the presence of others, and they are here Minerva! They march amongst these halls, undetected. I will not stand this. Where is Severus?"

"Where is he? What a question to ask, Headmaster." Her eyes were red from lack of sleep, and rings were beginning to form beneath them. She was as worried as she let herself be, as she watched Dumbledore's face contort in rage and frustration. She saw no end to this schools' problems and could not give the answers to his urgent questions.

"Be at the ready. I'm going to find out everything. You head down towards the dungeons; maybe you shall find him in as deep a sleep as I saw him three days ago. I will be in Gryffindor Tower. I have a feeling that the boy is about to be awoken." He eyes searched hers for understanding, but she only pursed her lips, nodded, and marched away toward the south end of the castle.

Once he was sure she was on her way, he fervently turned and headed toward the door guarded by a large portrait of a very fat lady. His wand was raised at the ready, while hundreds of curses and jinxes floated through his mind. He could feel himself preparing, and understandably so. Whatever, or whoever, lurked he was sure to find them.

As he neared the door he sought, he whispered the password hurriedly. When he entered, the room was calm and untouched. The fires were dwindling down and the lights were naturally low. He began to head toward the boys' dormitory where a young man of seventeen lay sleeping, untouched. But then a thought occurred within his overloaded mind and he retreated toward the girls' dormitory.

Marching up the stairs, his feet moved quickly to a door farther down the hall. He opened it quietly; not intending to disturb whomever was within. As he pushed it open a fraction of an inch farther, a soft yellow glow from the hallway poured into the dark room. He could see little, causing him to push it a little more as his eyes adjusted to the night. Four beds lined up neatly upon the far wall. The curtains to each hung tightly closed, except he noticed, the one directly in front of him.

IIII

"Draco, stop playing with her! We are here to do a job, not to torture your enemies!" Narcissa's voice sounded shrill and nervous as she berated her son who was currently bouncing a redheaded girl in the air.

"On the contrary, Sissy dear," Bellatrix said, releasing an echoing guffaw. "We are here to torture the poor darling. Spin her Draco, watch her fly."

"Draco will do nothing of the sort, Bella. Direct her toward the statue, Malfoy. Once you get there wait patiently for the rest of us." Severus was growing tired of his present company, who had begun to act like the first years he so detested. As he watched the boy go, the girl floating only a few feet ahead of him, he pointed for Narcissa to follow. "Keep an eye on him. Both of you behave." He watched them walk quietly in the direction they had come. Everything was going according to plan.

"That old coot isn't up yet! You'd think he would have sensed us." Amycus whispered to the darkly posed man beside him.

"He will come. Probably with the boy in tow, no doubt," Snape said, more to himself than to the man and woman leaning against the walls. He watched them with intensity. Severus feared the results of what he was doing, but he was clasped in a magical contract that he could not deny. His future was destined for wrong doing.

Footsteps collided with the hard marble floor down the hallway. They were coming. They were rounding the corner and all he could do was hold his wand tighter, if it were possible. His stomach sank to his toes and the other too looked up. Bella's eyes were alight with excitement, while Amycus only looked expectant. It was beginning, Severus feared. Deep breath, in, out. The air was stiff with disappointment. Stale within the lungs.

_Authors note: Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I couldn't keep up with the brain waves. So many ideas were colliding within my mind at once, which caused me to begin another story too. You should all go check it out. Its called Grief. Its a story consisting of many different characters musing in the aftermath of the final battle. The first chapter is up with a new perspective on a beloved character. All reviews would be greatly appreciated as I don't exactly know if I should continue yet. On another note, This chapter for this story, was confusing to write, and written on 4 cups of coffee late at night. Again reviews would be greatly appreciated. I also received a very exciting review, which was not signed, so I could not reply in the way I've taken to doing so... so here's my reply here, in the hopes that this particular reader has come back!_

_Spamchik: Thank you so much for the great review! I'm so overly joyous that you are enjoying the story, and even more so that you say that you've only commented twice in your entire history... and once was for me! Thank you so very very much! _


	20. When fear has gone there will be nothing

Who are you?

I know that it has been an extremely long time since I have updated. I apologize here and now for that. I had simply lost faith in the story and what I was writing and I realize now that an author cannot simply walk away from something that had taken so long to create. Now I am back to finish the story once and for all. Here is yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 20: When fear has gone, there will be nothing

It was cold and dank. There was a certain scent that permeated the room but she had no idea whatsoever what it could be. It possibly could have been a dead body for all she knew. It was strong and crawled up her nostrils like a boiled egg that had been left in the sun for a few weeks. She cringed at the thought that there could be bigger problems other than that horrible smell.

She pulled her pajamas closer to her form as a chill ran down her spine and reached into her very spirit. It was hard not to cry. She felt the tears welling behind her eyelids but she refused to show weakness when she knew that she had so much strength left in her body. She had only to find it.

In a place like this, so cold and lonely like a prison, she expected to hear the squeaking of mice, or the dripping of water. But there was nothing. Dead silence surrounded her except for the quaking breath that she took every few seconds. Every inhale bounced off the stone walls and every exhale boomed into her eardrums as though the room was magnified in sound.

More than all of this, she realized how utterly alone she was. She began to fight the tears once again. Sitting down wrapped into a ball on the stone floor, she had never before felt so monumentally lonely. She thought of all those who she might never see again.

"No!" She cried. The sound echoing again and again… no…no…no. She would not let this dungeon get the best of her because she knew that Dumbledore and Harry, and her family would not just sit idly by and let her die. She knew that in her heart they were coming for her.

That was when the fear struck her deep down. She wanted to vomit. She knew that this was the plan all along and she couldn't dare believe that Harry would fall into it. She hoped against hope that this time he would not listen to his heart and that he would let her simply die here. She feared that the moment he left campus grounds, with or without Dumbledore that he would be vulnerable.

How could he have done this? She had seen his face as he pointed his wand at her and quieted her possible screams. Snape had put the binding curse on her and let Draco float her down the once peaceful halls. Snape was just as everyone had always thought him to be. Snape was the one; Ginny hoped that he would pay for what was just unraveling.

IIII

Hermione huddled with Harry as he cried. His tears fell and his voice was thick with mucus. She couldn't believe that it had really begun. Everything that they had fought to put a stop to had begun. Only hours before she had been dreaming of a place deep in the recesses of her mind and soul that had led her to the very person that was now her greatest enemy. She couldn't let herself believe that the man, who had let her see his vulnerability, if only for seconds at a time, was really this evil. Hermione decided that she had been weak in her thoughts of him and not thinking of the whole picture. He was the greatest actor she had ever known.

Inside her heart was breaking at the thought of what was happening. Ginny was gone, possibly already dead, and at the hands of Severus Snape. Right now she knew she must stop thinking of what had been before and concentrate all of her strength on the people she was now with. Ron stood stonily at the window waiting. Dumbledore had locked the three in his office. There was no way to get in and even worse, there was no way to get out.

The minute Dumbledore had realized the ultimate plan, he had taken the trio and placed them in the safest place he could think of and took off with the order on the heals of the midnight kidnappers.

Time seemed to be frozen within the dreary walls as the three waited for an answer to all of their questions. Harry had dried his eyes and had begun to march around the room. His temper was rising and Hermione could see it ultimately behind his fiery green eyes.

She feared what would happen if he could not leave the room. Everyone knew that this was Harry's battle that Dumbledore was determined to fight for him. Everyone also knew that Dumbledore probably wouldn't succeed. They knew that Harry must fight. Fight the man that had haunted him. And now he must also fight the man that had haunted Hermione.

IIII

He stood alone. He tried to fight the curse that was held over him. He tried to break himself of who he was becoming. He couldn't though. That was the thing about magic. It could do amazing things, but now he knew that it could also make so many suffer.

"Stop fighting it Severus." The snaky whisper curled around his ears as he let his mind go blank once again. He turned and faced the man, or rather the monster that had made him do all of this. His eyes were red and slotted. His nose no longer seemed to exist. He was possibly every child's worst nightmare. He was also every nightmare of every person who lived in the wizarding world. "You know that even you cannot fight my imperious curse. I have complete control over you."

Severus wanted to hurl curse after curse at the man who stood before him. Yet, he had lost all control of his own body. His mind was partially his own, but even that the evil Voldemort had access to. He merely looked at him, and Voldemort gazed back. It was a battle of the minds, that would have no ultimate winner.


	21. Care Too Much?

Who are you?

Just a quick review of what has been happening in the story, because its been a while since I updated.

Snape and Hermione have been meeting against their will in a world called the Dreamscape. At first they detested seeing each other so often and fought entering the place. But now they realize that they were sent to the dreamscape for a reason. So by getting to know each other they are finding more out about themselves then they ever realized. Suddenly in the middle of the night there is a death eater break in at the hands of Severus Snape. They kidnap Ginny Weasley in hopes to lure Harry Potter away from the protection of Dumbledore. Dumbledore, immediately aware of this plan, locks Harry, Hermione and Ron in his office and rushes to the aid of Ginny with McGonagall.

Chapter 21: Care too much?

"We've got to get out of here!" Harry barked as he stormed around the large, enchanted office. He was decidedly moving every object away from the walls in the hopes of finding a secret passage that might lead him to his girlfriend.

"Oh Harry, it's useless. Even if we could get out of here… we don't know where they are. We'd be storming around at night, in the dangerous forest, in hopes of finding a trail that leads to Snape." Hermione's voice was monotone and level. She had no emotion left in her.

"What about Snape, Hermione?" Ron's head shot up as he heard Hermione's soft voice practically whisper his name.

"Oh… I meant Ginny. We don't know where Snape took Ginny." She recovered quickly. Snape _was_ the predominant thought in her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She was practically openly mooning over the man who had kidnapped her best friend for the pleasure of the dark lord. She trembled on the inside, furious that she let herself be taken advantage of by Snape. She had let him into her heart, and worse, her mind.

"You boy! Why are you destroying the order of the Headmasters office?" Harry, Hermione and Ron snapped their heads up to a portrait of a very frumpy old man with whiskers poking out if his chin in the shape of a question mark that had lost its period.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, very rudely, but supremely beside himself.

"I am the former Headmaster Angus Magillicutty. That was my original pouf chair with red leather seating that you just angrily moved from the corner." His voice was strong and determined to prove that he was strong despite his small size. At the mention of the chair all three sets of eyes traveled to the chair. Headmaster Magillicutty's voice had a way of demanding attention. "Can I possibly help you with something?"

"No. No you cannot help us." Harry said, still frightfully angry at being locked up in a room while Dumbledore was fighting his fight.

"Headmaster Magillicutty, maybe you can help us." Hermione said, thinking quick on her feet. She knew that each painting typically led to another outlet. Maybe one of the other headmasters that surrounded her led to the exact place that she could find Severus and Harry could find Ginny and Lord Voldemort. "Do you know where Dumbledore went tonight?"

"Well young lady! That m'dear is secret. I don't believe Dumbledore would approve of me telling you such information. You see, what he confides in his previous headmaster's is done so, I believe on a code of honor."

"Oh what difference does it make Hermione? We can't even get out!" Ron's voice spoke for nearly the first time since they had been locked in the office hours before.

"Oh ye of so little faith!" Spoke Magillicutty once more. "Why is it that you mere children need to leave the safety of this office anyway?"

"Lord Voldemort… You do know who that is, don't you?" Harry said sarcastically. When he saw Headmaster Magillicutty tranquilly nod his head he continued. "Well Lord Voldemort and his little spies called Death Eaters kidnapped his sister, her best friend and my girlfriend!"

"Lord Voldemort himself was in this castle tonight? He kidnapped three girls you say?" The former headmaster began to tear at the seams showing his anger and fear at the very thought.

"No no no. He wasn't here. He sent his minions to do his bidding. And he didn't kidnap three girls just one very special girl." Harry said, throwing himself into the pouf chair that had once belonged to Magillicutty.

"You see Headmaster; his Death Eaters hoped that by kidnapping the girl, Ginny, they would lure Harry out to find her. Then I'm sure they would want to trap him and kill him."

"Oh yes… This is Harry Potter? Well of course they would want to kill you. You see, Dumbledore is doing you a great favor by locking you in these walls. He doesn't want you to die at the hands of He-who-must-not-be-named." Magillicutty looked down on the trio with wisdom written all over his face. Little did he know he was completely wrong.

"That very well may be sir-"Hermione began, but before she could get her thoughts out Harry cut in.

"He is fighting someone else's fight!" Harry screamed, letting his anger flow out once again. "The prophecy from the ministry said that I have to fight Voldemort. Either I fight him or he will never die! And when we fight… he must go or I must go!" Harry's face was red with turmoil. For the first time he completely understood the depth of his destiny.

"Well now I see. There was no need to yell. I understand completely. They went to Godric's Hollow… Wherever that is. Now if only you could find a way out."

Godric's Hollow. Hermione's mind worked feverishly. Of course the Dark Lord would return to the scene of where everything had begun so very long ago. She knew now, after hearing Harry's outburst that they must find a way out. Or people who would never have died… would see their very last night. She cursed Dumbledore's bravery and willingness to protect Harry, because she knew that now it would be his demise.

She let Harry storm. She let Ron pout in a corner. She let herself settle down and think.

She had to get them out of this room. She had to let Harry fight his fight. She had to find Ginny to know she was okay. She had to hurt Severus for all the pain he was causing her now.

IIII

Severus stood silently as the Dark Lord prepared the other death eaters for the fight ahead. Any moment now Dumbledore and his band of do-gooders would rush the threshold. Then it would all be over. They would kill him. Or worse they would capture him as a death eater and he would be put to death and to shame. He was not a death eater, he thought repeatedly. What was happening was not his doing but the Dark Lords! He was desperately angry with himself for allowing his brain, and worse his heart, to open to Hermione because by doing so He-who-must-not-be-named had entered his brain too. He was the instrument of ultimate evil.

Somewhere not too far off he knew that Hermione was cursing herself for the dreamscape. He hated himself for the idea that she considered herself stupid. He wanted so much to comfort her and tell her that he was not this evil. That he had given up these awful ways and was merely a lonely and stubborn old man.

"Severus, what is that you're thinking? You care for a girl?" Lord Voldemort's words entered Snape's ears as he ran through his most private thoughts. "A student too… Very nice. Oh how I enjoy being in your mind." The Dark Lord laughed unevenly into Severus' ear and then he walked away.

Any moment now, Snape thought.

IIII

_Author's Note: So is everyone enjoying this? I am… very much so! Anyway Please review and let me know what you think. Perhaps I'm going too far? Perhaps I am not going far enough? Input would be more valuable now, as the story is winding down, then ever before. _

_One last thing… if you are enjoying this story, which I hope you are, I hope that you will go read my other stories that are going on right now. There is Grief The story of what happens after the wizarding war is over and who is left and how they carry on with their very shaken lives. It's a bit dark and extremely thoughtful. I also have Amour amongst the No Good Man, a comedy surrounding the evil and lovely Lucius Malfoy and the darling little Hermione Granger. Both are wonderful stories and I hope you read them and review! Thanks so much my dearies! _


	22. Don't Forget about Me

Who Are you?

Chapter 22: Don't forget about me

The order rushed through the forest at lightning speed. They could see their destination in sight and they stealthily roamed toward their goal. Godric's Hollow sat hauntingly in the dark with nothing but a single light gleaming in its back window. Dumbledore saw the light and knew immediately that there must be gaurds around. The dark lord would never be ignorant enough to leave an entrance ungaurded. Albus raised his right hand signaling to the others to slow down and regard their surroundings. They knew the death eaters were lurking around every corner.

Suddenly a green curse flew out of a tree a mere fifteen feet infront of him and hit something to his right. Albus raised his wand and fired back, hearing an ear peircing screech and thud he knew whoever it was...was now dead.

"Albus!" He heard someone whisper his named frantically. He turned and there, where the orginal curse had flashed by him, was Professor McGonagall. He knelt beside her and quickly felt her pulse. There was none.

"You, "he pointed to the man standing on his left. "Stay here with her-"

"But Dumbledore, she's dead."

"I said stay with her!" Albus rose his voice angrily. He could not manage to keep the emotion from his voice as he mentally said his final goodbyes to greatest confidant and love.

He stood up quickly and rushed for the back door entrance to Godric's Hollow knowing fairly well what awaited him on the other side.

IIII

The tears were coming and she couldn't hold them back. For the first time in a long while her mind wasn't helping her find a solution. Not even her extensive knowledge of the magical world could help her solve this puzzle that would ultimately lead to the deaths of so many. She could feel it in her bones that the battle was near. The only problem was... the would be hero of this 'battle' was locked in an office miles away from where he should be. Everyone was relying on her mind.

"I'm sorry Harry, I cannot, for the life of me, think of a way out of here!" Hermione was upset with herself for so many reasons.

Suddenly the trio heard a cry and stopped in their tracks. They looked to to the corner of the room. there sat Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix. The sound was unnerving and shook the three deep down.

"Why is he crying? This is making me more sad than before." Ron said slumping down further into his chair.

"A phoenix cries when its owner or loved one dies. Its mourning." As Hermione stated the textbook answer, she realized the monumentality of her statement.

"So that means..."

"Albus Dumbledore is gone?" Magillicutty asked from the frame on the wall.

The room became instantly silent. Everyone took a moment of silence as they all mourned for their headmaster. Suddenly the lock twisted on the door, and it creaked as the door swung open to reveal an unblocked passage way.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other. As their eyes met they decided on the plan at hand.

IIII

_Authors Note: Yes.. I know it was a very short chapter. You try thinking of realistic (at least for the magical world) and new (at least to me) ideas! Anyway, please read and review because I would like very much to reach 200 reviews with this chapter. Its only fifteen reviews away so get to it! You'll be greatly rewarded :0) _

_Also, don't forget to read my other two stories Grief, and Amour Amongst the No Good Man! _


	23. Eyes that are Willing to See

Chapter 23: Eyes that are Willing to See

She ran with all the strength in her body. She didn't gasp for breath, as she normally would have under these circumstances. She didn't care if she would never breathe again after tonight, as long as her agile legs led her to the Hollow and let her kill the man who had manipulated her.

Her mind was in only one place. She saw his face again and again in her mind, crumbling before her, begging her for mercy as she tortured him as he had emotionally tortured her. She was a girl besot. Though she hated him fiercely, the hate grew from a love that only a woman can hold for a man, a sad adoration that would never be admitted by a strong, capable person. She dared to look at those who ran with her.

Ron looked frightened yet determined like he had never looked before. His eyes were set and focused and as she watched him, his eyes traveled to hers and he tried to smile weakly. She knew he had only attempted to smile to make her feel better. She knew he loved her deeply and would fight tonight not only for his sister but for her. For years she had denied her equal love for him, and now when it would have been so wonderful to let him hold her, she didn't feel the need. There was no love left in her heart for Ron, because, unfortunately, it all belonged to _him._

She turned her head in the opposite direction as they hurried along and looked at Harry. His face was so young and boy-like still. It wasn't fair that after tonight his bright green eyes may never see those he cherished again. But then, she thought, maybe he would. Were he to fail in his all too important task he would go where he was meant to be with the parents who had sheltered and adored him for too short a time. He would be happier then she thought. She loved Harry with the depth of a sister who must always watch out for the brother who felt the world was on his shoulders. Should he move one-way, the globe may fall and she hoped that if it did, it would fall to her shoulders. She was unwavering in her feeling that if she would never see this dear, dear man again, she would hope he knew hope much she loved and cared for him.

Swiftly, she looked ahead again. She could no longer stand to say her mental goodbyes to them any longer. Her throat was hot with tears, burning into her, choking her fiercely but should not let them fall from her eyes. She would fight them back with her remaining strength for she had work to do. She focused again on what she had to do.

Once they made it to Godric's Hollow they would rush in, wands blazing. She would make sure Ginny was safe and then would find the man she was looking for. She hoped the next time Severus Snape laid eyes on her; he was writhing with pain and despair. She hoped that because of her he would no longer be there to torture anyone. She hoped that when he died her love for him would die too.

III 

He turned and dodged another hex. Everything around him was exploding. He saw people he both loved and despised crushed beneath the heavy hand of death and destruction. Time was moving at lightning speed but still his mind was in another place. He wished with all of his might that he may return to that place that had held so little charm only a little bit ago.

She was all he wanted and needed at that moment. He wanted so dearly to cease the fighting around him, destroy the man who controlled him, and hold in his arms the one person who made any sense to him. She was so far away, and by the time she knew what was happening he would probably be dead.

The Order member he was combating with fell to the ground stone dead. He closed his eyes in a quick blink trying to mourn the death of someone who was almost a friend. He wished he were not here, killing, murdering, for those he wanted to fight with. He damned the Dark Lord in that moment for controlling his every skilled movement. He wanted so dearly to strangle the life from his new form and make him suffer as he was suffering.

The sides were growing weaker as their opponents dropped like flies. He hoped that soon it would be over and he would be free to enter the dreamscape that he longed for. To hear her voice again would be all he needed, he decided. To hear her whisper to him, to tell him a story, to ask a silly question even. He never knew he could care like this. His heart was no longer a dried up organ but a truly tortured, beating, bleeding, feeling thing that caused him to hurt more than it helped his tired limbs by keeping him alive.

The ranks were dropping on all sides. Only a bit longer and it would be over, but who would be the victor no one could tell. He cursed himself for beginning this and cursed everyone who kept him from his one true goal. He dared a glance across the 'battlefield' and saw the man who fathered and mentored him for years crumble and remain still. He said a silent prayer for his soul. Time was cruel, he thought, for killing those that held the fate of so many in their competent grasps.

Author's Note: Go ahead… gasp…I know you want to. I bet no one thought I'd be finishing this. Not even I did, but alas I am here. I wondered what would happen if I just gave up and moved on, but then someone commented this the other day and I was shocked to realize that the story hits had been steadily growing over the past 5 and a half months. I was renewed in my belief that maybe someone out there still wanted me to finish it. So here is yet again, another chapter (one closer to the final one). I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you comment because now of all times, I need encouragement.


	24. Shallowness is at an End

Chapter 24: Shallowness is at an end

The three pounded through the door, under the archway to Harry's past, present, and future. Time seemed as if it were in slow motion. Nothing was as it seemed. Hermione saw the floor littered with people. Some she knew, somewhere new faces. Some were alive and merely frozen or knocked out. Most were dead. Then she saw him. The sight of him, cloak swirling, hair flying almost made her vomit with shock. She equally felt full of love and hate and the idea made the acid in her stomach rise with bile and flow into her throat.

The blood was pounding in her ears so hard that it blocked out the flurry of screams all around her. Somewhere in the back of her mind a rare sort of peace began to settle over her. Then her body shook with surprise as someone behind her hit her with a vicious curse.

III

She could hear all around her the battle ensuing. She pounded on the walls of her prison to try to grab someone's attention. If they'd only free her she could fight with them. Anger was bubbling through her system. She wished with every fiber of her being that if she had to stay locked away in here that she could transfer her love and power to Harry life his fabled mother had.

She began to sweat with the effort to escape. Her heart was beating wildly against her ribs and her hand began to shake with the effort to find the door in the pitch-black room. The walls were stone so if she could just find a crack, that had to be where the door was. While she crawled along the edge where the wall met the ground she repeated like a mantra, "Harry will be fine. I will get out. Harry will be fine. I will get out…" over and over again hoping that her witch background would make it come true.

Ginny finally sighed exhaustedly, wiped her damp forehead and took a small break.

IIII

He had noticed Ron and Harry. They were fighting fiercely and all the while Harry kept turning his head from side to side, trying to detect where the Dark Lord presided. If they were here Hermione must be around too. He began to worry that she might already be dead. She might have been caught off guard. He felt his throat begin to swell with emotion. Love, hate, sadness and fury boiled with Snape in a dangerous cocktail.

He then heard a distinctive "HA!" before he crumbled to his knees.

IIII

He finally saw him. His Snakelike eyes were red with joy at the torture he was causing. He had not yet noticed Harry, but likely he could sense him near. Harry gulped down the lump of fear in his dry throat. He knew that at any moment he would turn his dangerous eyes on him and the moment he trained his entire wizarding career would soon be upon him.

He poised his want tight in his fist as he let the truest amount of pain anybody has ever felt flood over him. His heart beat frantically as he remembered every time he had been face to face with the devil incarnate.

Suddenly his fear was replaced with hate. More than anything, at that moment, he wished he could drop his want, run to his opponent and claw at his enemy. Harry wanted so much to rip this man's crusty heart from his rigid chest. He wanted to destroy him with his own hands, so that he may feel so deep a pain as he had caused to thousands. He wished that if it were truly up to him Voldemort would never have a quick and easy death but a death so painful he begged Harry to end it for him.

With this rush of hate, Voldemort felt it sting within his brain and a truly happy smile spread across his twisted lips. As he turned to face his foe his heart stopped.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

All four curses his Voldemort straight in the chest. A green light blew him across the room with the force of a freight train. The same green light emitted from him blew Harry, too, across the hall.

IIII

Her eyes were wet with tears. She sat up and looked at the surrounding that in the past few months had become so familiar and wonderful to her. She had so much looked forward to coming here that being here now hurt her soul more deeply than she could ever believe.

She comforted herself in knowing that before she had been hit with that damned knock out hex, she had been so close to murdering the person she now despised. She suspected that soon someone (from which side she did not know) would awaken her and she would find out just how bad her friends had faired in the battle.

She let her mind wander while she waited for the effects of the curse to wear off when she was suddenly conflicted with emotions. She began to cry harder than she had ever allowed herself to cry before. Crying was tool of weakening and she didn't want to appear weak. But here, she thought, she'd be all alone with her sorrow and allowed her self to cry as much as she dared.

Her heart was breaking. Only once before had she given someone control of her heart and only then had she given Ron partial control. Severus had all of her. Before she had felt safe and honest with him. Now she felt that he had used her and had taken advantage of her weak state. Never again, she swore, if I live will I allow myself to be weakened to this state of blubbery by another human being.

"Hermione is that you?" His voice was urgent and afraid.

She turned most abruptly and saw him standing there, wide eyed with disbelief just as a few moments before she had seen him killing and murdering. Hermione jumped to her feet, feeling renewed, and grabbed her wand. The anger that she had felt before began to again bubble through her veins and her mind became coarse with fright and determination.

"Oh Granger! I didn't think I'd ever see you again. It'd been so long since we've been in the dreamscape together… I thought that after tonight-"

"Did you think that you'd get away with it? I TRUSTED YOU!" Hermione screamed. The vibration of her voice shook her and shook the dreamscape violently.

"You don't understand. Damn all! It wasn't me… well it was." His eyes looked so very pitiful, she thought. He looked weak as he trued to pull up the front that he had kept up for so long.

She noticed he didn't have his wand. He must have been knocked out with out it in his hand fore she still had hers. She smiled to herself, finally realizing that she'd be allowed the one thing she'd wanted since she found out what a rotten liar he had been. She'd kill him now as he had tried to kill her friend. He had used her and had gotten inside of her head and he would be punished for such actions.

Without another word she raised her wand and looked him square in the eye. He rushed toward her, knowing that he had not yet made it clear to her that it wasn't him, but Voldemort controlling him that had caused all of this. She would kill him and he'd not be able to tell her how much he loved her.

"Hermione, stop. You don't know what you're doing." His voice was wet with desperation.

She began whispering under her breath.

"HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!" Severus screamed violently as she screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And then the most hideous green light shot from his body and he flew into the empty space of the dreamscape.

IIII

Everyone suddenly stopped. A loud uproar of confusion burst out on both sides and they watched their leaders lay leaden on the ground. Neither one moved nor neither side had any idea what to do next. Abruptly the door crashed open for the last time and hundreds of ministry workers filed in, ready to arrest all of the left over death eaters.

Hermione's eyes opened warily as a ministry worker worked the invigorating spell on her. Her mind was throbbing, but in some distant part of her brain she remembered she had killed Severus in a dream. She sat up strangely and began to look around at the masses of people bent over others trying to see who was dead and who was alive.

"Hermione! Thank God you're alive!"

Hermione turned her sore neck to stare up at Ron and Ginny. "Thank god you lot are alright! Where's Harry?" She asked suddenly frightened. Ginny and Ron's cheeks were tear stained, she noticed.

"He's…" Ginny burst into uncontrollable sobs and rushed into Hermione's outspread arms. She clasped her hands around Ginny's neck as she too began to break into tears. Everything she had wanted had turned out all wrong, she thought.

As she opened her eyes she saw that two men were carrying out a figure draped in all black. A sudden feeling of sickness rushed into her stomach and made her dizzy. Was Severus really dead? Was that his body they were so carelessly picking up to be discarded?


	25. Suddenly, I see

Chapter 25: Suddenly, I see.

If she had been her old self she would have had to wait outside and breathe deeply. She would try unsuccessfully to make her heart stop racing in her chest. If she were her old self she would have come here a long time ago. Hermione looked up at the house that could have been classified as a hovel. It was dirty and dark and hadn't had many repairs done in the past fifty years of its existence. It reminded her so much of him.

She walked briskly to the door trying to stop her mind from thinking that he would open the door and be happy to see her. Her knuckles rapped on the scarred wood and only seconds later the door swung open to reveal Severus Snape.

His eyes passed over her. They were dark and focused and seemed to take in every last inch of her. Finally he spoke.

"Ms. Granger. Can I help you?" He didn't sound like he had been pining away for her. Of course it didn't, she thought quickly. He wasn't the type to pine; he was the type to forget.

"Professor Snape, I…" Her voice caught in her throat as she thought of the last time she had seen him. He had been attending his own trial after having spent a long time in Azkaban. " I heard that you were rumored to be living here. I come by this way often on my way to a friend's home. I thought I'd…"

Noticing that this could take awhile Snape stepped back from the door allowing her to enter. "Ms. Granger, I haven't been your teacher for quite some time. In fact you taking over my old position as Potions-master should allow you to call me Severus now, if you please."

"Yes… of course. I hadn't known you'd heard that I'd taken over for you." She hadn't intended to have this brought up so early in the conversation so she suddenly felt as though she'd betrayed him.

"Well… I have my informants. Anyway, sit down if you'd like. Obviously you have something to say. I can see your mind working feverously." Severus sat in a large black chair and left the small sofa for her.

Hermione saw that the tiny couch in the corner was the only place to sit and so she did. She looked around the room briefly noticing the walls bare of any decoration and she thought that the humble home was very Snape-esque.

"Well… I… I guess I should begin." She straightened her shoulders the way she used to when she was about to tell someone something she thought they ought to know. Sadly, she thought, she did this more out of habit than out of the actual need to do so. "Well here I go. Severus… my goodness I'll never get used to that… umm… It's been so long. I suppose it's been about two years give or take." Hermione found that as she begun to talk, telling her story became remarkably easier. Suddenly the entire thing just seemed to flop from her lips. "The last time we really talked was in the dreamscape if you've remembered which I can't understand why you would. Anyway, I just thought I'd… I never thought I'd be telling you this so late, but obviously that is the way it has to be. Severus… I loved you. I fell in love with you in the dreamscape and at one point in the dreamscape I thought you had said you had loved me too. Isn't that the strangest part of all of this? That it could have mutual all this time?" She let herself laugh for the first time in two years. The laughter was real and true yet it felt inconceivably foreign to her. After the many funerals and wakes for the beloved dead that had unfortunately perished that awful night at Godric's Hollow, Hermione had never thought she'd laugh again.

Harry's funeral had been the worst. Remembering it now her heart sank as though it were terribly wrong of her to feel joy again. It felt as though she were harming him.

The beloved boy-who-had-lived-but-who-was-now-dead was buried next to the graves of the parents he had never known. The service had been short because so few of the people who had known the real Harry Potter were left. Most of the time was devoted to wizards and witches, who had trekked all over the world to thank and bless with sad tears the body of the young man who had had the strength to save an entire community.

Hermione had spoken at his funeral. Her voice was full of emotion as she remarked over his strength, intelligence and determined loyal love. She had never cried so hard as she did standing at the pulpit, speaking to thousands of people who never even really knew Harry. She felt cheated. Traveling back in her mind she remembered what she had said.

"_It is so rare in life that we may have the opportunity to meet someone who changes our lives in the most profound yet simple way. We continue ever on our journey, shielding ourselves from danger, weather and, sadly enough, the truth. Harry was one of those exemplary people who changed each one of us and the lives of our children and our children's children because he had such strength in him. _

_He had the heart and courage to do what none of us could have done in our wildest dreams. He saved our beloved wizarding world from destruction and despair. I regret only that we could not save him in return. _

_Harry to me was…is… the best friend I've ever had. Whenever he was needed he was there to do what ever he could and he believed in all of us. He was the only person I knew who would tell me the truth when I asked for it, I wish that we could have showed him the same courtesy. _

_He was strong yet far from the man he could have become. If given the chance he would have done even more remarkable things for he was just that type of person. _

_Harry will live on through each of us. As we see new children born who will grow to be great witches and wizards, I aks that you think of Harry. When old respected witches and wizards pass on I ask you to think of Harry. When someone begins the tale of the boy-who-lived I ask you to sit and listen and think of Harry. Because without him and his sacrifice, none of these things would be possible because he made our lifestyle, our magic, our world safe again. _

_Goodbye Harry James Potter. You are the bravest, strongest, kindest man I've ever known or will ever know. You were truly an original in a world full of people who are all the same."_

After the service Ron and Ginny had comforted her and themselves by remarking over all of the adventures they had had. But it was useless. They had lost their leader and truest friend they had ever had and the emptiness that was left was too great a burden.

Suddenly Hermione was brought back to the present. She had been confessing her adolescent love to the man whom she had hated, and she had been laughing. Now she felt her cheeks wet with newly fallen tears and her heart was breaking for the hundredth time that day and the millionth time that year. All she ever felt was remorse and regret. She spent much of her time in the past, thumbing over her beautiful memories to the point where the pictures of her mind had become frail, paper-thin and worn. So had she.

Hermione was a frightening shadow of the plain beauty she had once been. She was pale, her eyes dark and continually misty. Black circles formed under her brown eyes like clouds weighing down the world. She was no longer who she had been physically or mentally. She feared the truth was that she would never be that person again.

She stared at the man she was sitting with. For the first time she believed she really saw him. He looked no better than she. Pale and sleep deprived he no longer struck an imposing figure. Age had crept along his face and with his hair beginning to turn gray he appeared to be aging well beyond his years.

"Ms. Granger, why did you seek me out to tell me this?" There was nothing in his eyes. He seemed altogether empty. She held his gaze as she thought. Why had she? Ws it that maybe if she confessed she loved him… that to this day she thought of him with a depressing passion… that maybe he would return it? Did she do this so that she could have some peace in the world, closing yet another chapter of her past? No. She did this because it was her deepest hope that they could provide solace for one another in a world that was too selfishly starting over to care about the ones who had helped save it from destruction.

"I don't know. I was sitting at home trying to read a book… when I thought of you." Hermione kept her voice level, trying not to show emotion because she was weak enough without it.

"So you merely fancied a friendly chat with an old foe?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at her which reminded her of the way he used to tease and embarrass her not so long ago.

"Were we really foes?" Hermione had long since forgotten the idea that Severus really had been out to destroy Harry with Lord Voldemort. Because of her love for him she had abandoned the idea that he was evil and trusted that he was truly a good man though he didn't show it.

"I thought we were enemies in the classroom, Ms. Granger."

"You were my teacher. I never considered you my enemy. I respected you." She looked at him with teary eyes ready to give him anything he asked of her.

"Obviously you felt more than respect." His comment was full of mockery and it cut her.

"Snape, Severus…was- was it real?"

"Was it real? Of course the dreamscape was real though to this day I don't see why we were brought there together. It seems it is just one of those things we will never know." Severus finished briskly. He didn't like to think of the past.

"So you did say you loved me, The last time in the dreamscape? At Godric's Hollow?" Her voice was almost giddy with anticipation that was so unlike her that it made her check herself.

"No. I never did. That was part of your imagination it seems."

"It couldn't have been… it was just like the dreamscape."

"Truly it never happened. I never crossed that line." He watched her face as she went back to that night. He remembered that he never spoke to her at all in the time at the Hollow.

Hermione felt as though she should cry. It only seemed right that after all this time in which she had nursed a tender love for him that she should cry. But no tears came. Her eyes were dry.

"Did you ever want to?"

Severus' eyes roamed her face and his mind roamed his memory. Had he ever wanted to? Maybe he had. Those times before that night were so uncertain and he had been so unlike himself. He looked deep into himself as he remembered the darkness that had engulfed him as Voldemort taunted him. He had loved her. Voldemort had seen this unexpected emotion in him and had spat it in his face. The memory of that pain swam over Severus.

"Yes," Snape said. He was trying not to be bitter. He remembered how it was love of Hermione that had weakened him to the evil one's feet. He had submitted where before he had been strong. He couldn't help but feel bitterness toward that love now.

Hermione nodded. It was easy to accept that Severus had loved her and it shocked her how it didn't make her as happy as she had thought it would. "But, Ms. Granger, it's been over two years. You can't expect me to…"

"I understand," Hermione said. Strangely enough she did and she did not hold it against him. "Love can't be ignored and still expected to thrive after all this time." Hermione wasn't heart broken like she imagined herself to be. She had pictured this very conversation in her mind a thousand times and each time it had brought her to tears. To feel it really happen wasn't a shock at all. It seemed so natural and simple. It was truly the way it was supposed to be.

Time had come between their short-lived, shortly explored secret love for one another. Time had ripped them apart and had forced them to go on. They would survive this just as they had survived so many things before because they were who they were. There would be no changing this now because they were too set in their ways. And little did they know that this mattered very little to both of them. Perhaps if they had found each other after that night when the love still bloomed and comforted each of them things would be different. But the past cannot be altered when it came to love. Not even for wizards.

Hermione rose to leave and felt a great boulder being lifted from her shoulders and she smiled to herself. It was a wonderful feeling to know that life would go on even after heartache and pain and misery. It was even a little comforting to know that not everything ended happily ever after.

_**Author's Note: So there you have it. The end. I hope you are satisfied and if you aren't I'm sorry but I am. Don't forget to comment on your way out and look for some of my other stories. I hope to start a new one any day now when the idea is fully formed in my mind. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for giving up your time to give into a whim of mine. ;)**_

_**You are appreciated. **_


End file.
